Outsiders
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Mariah, single mom, her best friend, Anna, and daughter, Stacia, are transferred to Middle Earth after dying in a car crash. They join the quest to Erebor. Mariah starts falling for the Dwarf King, but memories of the past keep haunting her, and Anna is falling for Fili. Will they want to go back home after the quest is completed?
1. Car Crash

Outsiders

Mariah, single mom, her best friend, Anna, and daughter, Stacia are transferred to Middle Earth after dying in a car crash. They join the  
quest to Erebor. Mariah starts falling for the Dwarf king, but memories of the past are haunting her, and Anna is falling for Fili. Will they want to go home after the quest is over?

AN: Just to let you know. Thorin doesn't die along with Fili and Kili. I am so not looking forward to that part of the movie. If anyone has issues with this story, deal with it or leave. Its my choice to have a little girl on the quest.

Chapter 1  
Car Crash

"Stacia. Come on. Breakfast is ready." I yell up the stairs for my six-year-old daughter. My name is Mariah Alexander and I was 22 with a six year old daughter that I had when I was a Softmore in high school. The father was out of the business. Stacia is the light of my life. We lived with my best friend since preschool, Anna. I worked as a CNA at the local hospital in the ER and Anna was a writer.

"Coming mommy." Stacia said. She was smarter than any six-year olds today and looked a lot like me. She ran down the stairs in her pajamas. I stood at the stove, finishing cooking the pancakes.

"Mommy. Desolation of Smaug came out on DVD today. Can we get it?" Stacia asked, jumping up and down in her seat as Anna joined us at the table.

"We can." I said.

"YES!" Stacia said, jumping out of the seat. I laugh at her excitement. She loves all the Lord of the Rings movies and the Hobbit.

"But first you need to eat your breakfast." I said.

"But mom." Stacia said.

"Listen to your mom, Stacia." Anna said. We ate and she ran off to get ready.

"I am not looking forward to the third one." I said, watching my daughter disappear into her bedroom.

"Because Thorin dies." Anna teases.

"Of course. You would be too with Fili." I said, standing up and putting the dishes into the sink.

"I'm sure you would marry a guy if he was like Thorin." Anna said.

"I don't think I'm ready to be with any guy." I said.

"Still waking up screaming at night, my dear friend." Anna said.

"Of course. Stacia. Let's go if you want to watch the movie." I call. Stacia came running out ready with her coat. We lived in Madison, Wisconsin and were heading towards East Town Mall to get the movie from Barnes and Noble. We arrived and Stacia was out of the car. I grabbed her arm, gently.

"Mommy. Come on please." Stacia said. I smiled and we hurried towards the doors to Barnes and Noble. Anna was right behind us. We couldn't say no to her and Anna was a huge help with her when I was working or in college. Stacia made a break for it to the movies. She stood with the movie in hand when we reached her.

"I got it, mom. I got it." Stacia said.

"Your fast, squirt." Anna said.

"Quick like a Hobbit." I said. Stacia grinned and I paid for it. We scanned the books to see if there was a few I wanted. Stacia stayed  
close to my side. Anna was looking at Fantasy books. I found a few that looked interesting.

"Ready to go." I call. We paid for the books we found. I headed towards my car and drove off. Stacia was reading the back of the movie.

"Sweetheart. You got that movie memorized after we took you to see it three times." I said.

"I know. Can I watch it before bed in my room?" Stacia asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Mariah. Watch out." Anna said. It was too late. I saw a car heading towards us straight on and everything went black as I heard my daughters screams.

AN: There's the first chapter. I'll have the second one up as soon as I can.


	2. Merry Gathering

Chapter 2  
Merry Gathering

I woke up to getting nudged. I opened my eyes and I could swear I was in a dream. Gandalf the Grey was standing over me.

"About time you woke up my dear." Gandalf said.

"This has to be a dream." I said.

"It is not. You are in Middle Earth after your accident back at your world." Gandalf said. I sat up. The memory of the crash flashed in my head.

"Stacia. Anna." I said.

"Mommy." Stacia said, running over and hugging me. I held my daughter close.

"We're fine. Though this is unbelievable." Anna said.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Because the fates chose you to join the quest. Thorin won't be happy about this. You three could change the fate of three people and save their lives. Only if your willing." Gandalf said.

"Of course." Anna and I said. I noticed Stacia's clothes. It was a red shirt with black pants with shoes to go with it. Anna was in black leggings that went to her ankles with leather boots with a purple tunic. I look down at myself and saw I had black leggings also the same length with leather boots and a blue tunic.

"You look really pretty mom." Stacia said.

"We should get going. We're running late. The dwarves should already be arriving." Gandalf said, tossing us backpacks. I open mine to find books, extra clothes, and a few essentials. Stacia had a small one.

"How close are we to the Shire?" I ask.

"A few minute walk." Gandalf said, leading us towards Bag End. The rest of the dwarves that arrived were still standing at the door.

"Gandalf. No one is answering the door." Bofur said.

"Who are these?" Dori said.

"A few more guests that will be joining us." Gandalf said. Stacia looked shyly at the dwarves.

"Oh Thorin isn't going to be happy especially when they are woman." Gloin said.

"I'll talk to him." Gandalf said, as Ori rang the doorbell. There was yelling as the dwarves lean against the door. Anna and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If, if, if, this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo said, opening the door and all the dwarves came falling in, complaining. Gandalf bent in. Luckily Anna and I were short for humans so we had no issue in the house.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said, as the dwarves picked themselves up.

"Mr. Baggins." Gandalf said as the dwarves introduced themselves.

"I'm Mariah Alexander and this is my daughter Stacia, Mr. Br. Baggins." I said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" Bilbo asked. I shot him a glare and he shut up right away.

"I'm Anna." Anna said. Fili stepped in and Anna went bright red.

"Well aren't you a beauty." Fili said, eyeing Anna. Anna was blushing. We introduced ourselves to the dwarves. Stacia stayed close to my side as the dwarves got to moving the table. Anna and I stood watching as Bilbo started complaining with what the dwarves were doing and Gandalf was doing a headcount.

"We appear one dwarf short." Gandalf said.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin said, taking a drink of his ale, eyeing us. Anna and I lead Stacia to the room. Kili waved us over to four seats. I sat down next to Kili with Stacia in between Anna and I as the dwarves ate ale.

"Bomur, catch!" Bofur said, throwing some food and Bombur catches it in his mouth earning cheers and claps. Stacia giggled as Fili stood on the table with mugs of ale in his hand.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go." Fili said, handing out the ale and then sits down next to Anna. Anna looks down, trying to hide the redness.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin said. He poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. Oin yells in anger and we all laugh. Oin pulls out the trumpet and blows it, spurting out ale. After they counted to three, the dwarves pounded their mugs on the table and started drinking their drinks. Then a burping contest began. Ori seemed to win with the biggest one. I stood up and went off into another room as Bilbo went off. Fili and Anna were talking and Stacia took a liking to Bofur as a friend. I leaned against a door-frame, feeling uncomfortable with men after my ex, but I was enjoying it.

"Your not from this world are you lassie." Balin said, coming over.

"No. We were brought here after an accident that I think took our lives in our world." I said.

"I hope Thorin will allow you to come on this quest." Balin said.

"I know I just worry for the safety of my daughter." I said.

"She'll be well protected and I'm sure you know how to fight." Balin said. I nod.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. I smiled. My favorite part of the movie.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said. He took the plate and threw it at his brother and they repeated it with plates and bowls.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old." Bilbo said. I caught Anna's eye and she was smiling also. The dwarves at the table begin to drum the table with utensils and their fists. "Can-Can you not do that. You'll blunt them." Stacia was laughing and joining in. I smile.

"Ooh. Do you hear that alds? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said, smiling at Stacia. Kili starts singing and the others join in.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_  
_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_  
_Splash the wine on every door_  
_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
_And when you've finished, they are whole_  
_Send them down the hall to roll_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

I joined the laughing and cheering as Bilbo sees all his plates clean and fine. Stacia ran up to me and I picked her up, putting her on my hip. I kissed her forehead as three knocks were heard and I felt my heart soar. Anna grinned.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Thorin Oakenshield

Chapter 3  
Thorin Oakenshield

We all head to the door. Stacia had her arms wrapped around my neck. Gandalf opened the door and Thorin stood in the doorway. He looked very handsome like he did in the movies.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." Thorin said, stepping into the house, not noticing us girls yet. I felt Anna elbow me and I shot her a glare to shut up. "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thorin took off his cloak as he spoke.

"Mark? there's no mark on the door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said, moving towards the door, but Gandalf shut it.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Stacia was bouncing on my hip with excitement. I held back a groan and Anna noticed and took her off me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked, handing his cloak over to Kili.

"Well I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, earning laughs from the group. He turned and noticed Anna, Stacia, and I.

"I like to introduce you to Anna, Mariah, and Stacia." Gandalf said. Thorin's eyes landed on me and lingered and he turned angrily at Gandalf.

"I said fourteen, not seventeen. Why do you have women here along with a child. They will just hold us back." Thorin said, with anger in his voice. I step forward.

"For your information Thorin. Anna and I are both skilled in archery and swordsmanship and I know how to attend broken bones and stitch up wounds. So I suggest you let us come. Stacia is quick on her feet and good at climbing trees so none of us will be a problem." I snap. Everyone looks at me in shock surprised that I spoke out to their leader. Thorin stood in shock.

"Fine." Thorin said. We head to the table. Stacia sat in my lap as we watched Thorin eat. Anna and Fili sat together near his brother.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. There were murmurs of happiness among the dwarves.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin said.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said. More murmurs but this time of disappointment.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo went to grab a candle as Gandalf spread out a map on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo leaned over to see the map with the candle as Gandalf spoke.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Anna and I looked at each other and smiled.

"What beast?" Bilbo said.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said.

"I'm sure everyone knows what a dragon is Bofur." I said. Thorin shot me a glare. I shot one right back at him.

"You two are so perfect for each other." Anna whispered.

"Shut up." I said.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. Ori stood up and we all looked at him.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy." Ori said. Dori pulled him down.

"Sit down." Dori said.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said, eyeing a few of the dwarves. There were objections.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I held back a laugh at that comment.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say..." Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"I, uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. We all looked at Gandalf, who started choking on the smoke he was smoking. "Go on, give us a number." Dori said, jumping up with other dwarves to argue. I rubbed my temples as Thorin got to his feet and they all fell back in their seats.

"Atkat! If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Thorin said as the dwarves cheered.

"You forget: The front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said. Stacia cuddled close to me like she was getting tired. I kissed her forehead as she fought to stay awake. I caught Thorin eyeing me. I gave him a small smile.

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf said, pulling out a key. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, handing it to Thorin as he talked.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said. Gandalf points to the map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in!" Kili said, with excitement.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in the map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and cleaver. I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin said.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said.

"Me? no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said. Bilbo agrees with Balin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Especially women." Dwalin said, shooting Anna and I a glance. Anna and I joined in on the argument this time. Gandalf suddenly stood to his full height and casts darkness over the group, making all of us stop and look at him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf says in a powerful voice. Stacia buried her face in my chest. This part was scarier then the movie.

"Its alright cutie." Anna whispered, rubbing Stacia's back. Stacia unburried herself and slid into Anna's, who was her godmother's,  
lap.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of our company, and I have chosen Mr. Bagins along with these three girls, who are not from this world, but could be helpful in the long-run. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this." Gandalf said.

"Very well, we'll do it your way. Give them the contract." Thorin said. Balin handed two to me and Anna.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo said, as Thorin shoved the contract into his chest.

"Stacia doesn't need to sign it since she's a young one, but you do." Balin said. I nod as Anna and I sign it and hand it back to Balin as Thorin whispered to Gandalf.

"Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hmmm. Seems fair. The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration.. incineration?" Bilbo said, turning to face the group.

"Oh yes. It will melt the skin right off your bone." Bofur said.

"Uh Bofur." I said.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. I shook my head.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Air, I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said.

"You alright, Bilbo?" Anna asked.

"No." Bilbo said, falling to the floor in faint. I stood up with a tired Stacia in my arms.

"You're very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said, getting up. The dwarves moved away. I laid Stacia on a couch to sleep wrapping her in the blanket. Thorin stood talking with Balin as I tucked her in.

"Mommy. Can you sing me that song from Tarzan?" Stacia asked. I always sang that song to her when she couldn't sleep and when she was in my womb. I smile and nod. (AN: Song is You'll be in my Heart by Phill Collins)

_Come stop your crying _  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry._

_For one so small, _  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This Bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here _  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_from this day on_  
_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other _  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always_

I didn't notice while I sang that the room when I was singing to my daughter. Stacia fell asleep and I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Anna smiled. I blushed.

"That was beautiful, Mariah." Dwalin said.

"Thank you. Excuse me." I said, hurrying outside. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"You're a mystery." A deep voice said. I turn and saw Thorin coming over.

"I don't like sharing the past." I said.

"Where's the little ones father?" Thorin asked.

"He was out of the picture before she was born and wants nothing to do with her." I said, walking past Thorin. He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Why?" Thorin said. I looked at him and I knew he saw the pain and hurt in my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it now." I said.

"I'm here to talk if you need to. She'll be well protected by my men and me." Thorin said. I smile weakly.

"Thank you." I said. Thorin and I walk into the sitting room together. I slid into a chair to relax. Anna was sitting across from me as the dwarves smoked their pipes. Thorin started singing and the others joined in. I smile as I recognized the song.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
_The winds were moaning in the night_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light_

Anna and I laid out the bedrolls. I laid awake for a while, thinking of what is to come. I just hoped I could save Thorin and his nephews. I saw Anna curled up to Fili. Well looks like both were courting. I looked at Thorin and saw him watching me. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN: Well that was a long one. LOL. Hope you liked. :)


	4. Moving Out

Chapter 4  
Moving Out

I woke up to the first sun rays hitting my face. The memories of last night came to me. I Sat up to see the dwarves starting to wake up. Anna was up talking with Fili. I saw a braid in her hair. The courting braid of the elves. I envied my best friend, but was happy for her. I shook Stacia awake. She grumbled, not being a morning person, but got up.

"I see you got up finally." Thorin said. I shot him a glare.

"Mom. Can I ride with Kili?" Stacia asked after we ate.

"If he's fine with it." I said.

"Its fine." Kili said. We head outside where ponies and three horses were. I came up to a black horse and rubbed its nose, gently. I grew up riding horses, so I was happy to have one again.

"Stacia. Behave." I said.

"I will mom." Stacia said as Kili put her on his pony. I put my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up onto the horse. We started moving out. I rode next to Anna.

"So. You and Fili." I said with a playful smirk.

"I know. I'm surprised. Come on girl. What about you and Thorin. OW." Anna said, as I smacked her arm. Thorin shot us a glare.

"I don't know about that." I said.

"Give it time. He's a good man." Anna said. I nod.

"Hey. Mariah. Want to make a bet about Bilbo showing up or not?" Kili asked.

"Sure. I bet 20 gold coins that he shows up." I said.

"Deal." Kili said. Anna and I shot knowing smiles at each knowing that I was going to win the bet. I heard my daughter's giggles as Kili kept her entertained with his humor. Stacia caught my eye and smiled bright. I returned the smile. Fili rode next to Anna while Kili rode in front of us. I wanted to pull out a book and just read to pass the time. Some of the dwarves were singing as they rode.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled. We all stopped and I turned my horse. The whole Company was stopped and looked at Bilbo as he came waving the contract. "I signed it." Bilbo handed the contract to Balin, who took out his glasses and looked at it.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. Cheers went through the dwarves. Anna and I smiled.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said, not sounding impressed. We started moving as Bilbo complained.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once. Wagh!" Bilbo said as Fili and Kili grabbed him and put him on a pony. I shook my head. Anna and I moved up.

"Come on, Nori, pay up." Oin called. Dwarves started tossing pouches.

"Hey Kili. You owe me." I call. Kili grumbled and tossed back a pouch. I caught it with ease and put it into my bag as we continued on. We rode. I knew Gandalf was talking to Bilbo of why the dwarves were tossing coins around.

"Least you won the bet." Anna said.

"Well we knew he was gonna come." I whisper. Anna nodded.

"No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo called out. We all stopped and I saw the angry look on Thorin.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my hankerchief." Bilbo said. Bofur pulled out a filthy hankerchief and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said. Bilbo doesn't look thrilled as the dwarves laughed.

"Move out." Dwalin said. We continued to move on. Stacia switched from Kili to me later on during the ride and curled up close to take a nap. I smiled and kissed her forehead. We stopped for the night. I sat near the fire, leaning against the rock. Stacia was curled up with her head in my lap, sleeping. I ran my hand through her hair. Anna and Fili were sitting together and Kili right next to them. Thorin was not far from me. I noticed him doze off after a while. I watched Bilbo stand up and head over to the ponies. I picked up the book that I had read to Stacia and marked the spot as I put a blanket over her to keep her warm. An orc screech came and I looked up.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. I watched as Thorin jerk awake at the sound of orc.

"Orcs." Bilbo said, running over to us.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. Anna and I shared glances as Bilbo look frightened and Fili and Kili laughed about it. Thorin stood up and came over.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked. I looked at him. His eyes were mainly on his nephews.

"We didn't mean anything about it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, walking off towards the cliff near the ponies. I watched him walk off, wanting to comfort him or something. Balin came over.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said. Fili looked back at Thorin. I was also watching him. His hands were behind his back as he stared off into the distance. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy got there first." I remembered the scene from the movie like it was yesterday as Balin told us the story. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Deflier. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to whipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I looked at Balin, who looked at me. I didn't flinch, but I looked back at Thorin. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we didn't know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against the terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Deflier, learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned to face us and all the company, but Fili, Kili, Anna, Gandalf, Stacia, and I, were standing. Thorin nodded and started walking back.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" I ask.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said, going to his bedroll. Anna and I shared glances and I saw Balin and Gandalf pass a look. We knew that the Pale Orc was still alive, but we didn't want to get into a fight with Thorin about it. I laid Stacia down on my bedroll that I share with her. I laid watching her sleep. I looked up at the sky and let out a sigh as I join my daughter in peaceful slumber.

AN: There's the first chapter. Hope you liked. :)


	5. Nightmares, Rain, and Trolls

Chapter 5  
Nightmares, Rain, and Trolls

Thorin's POV. I woke up before the rest of the company to find the little girl had moved from the spot by her mother, who was sleeping soundly to the best friend of the mother, who was sleeping next to Fili. I stood up and stretched. I suddenly heard tossing and turned.

"No. No. Let go of me." Mariah said. I hurried over to her. Anna was up and right next to me.

"She's having another nightmare." Anna said.

"Of what?" I ask. Anna shot me a glare and I knew it was something that Mariah didn't want me to know yet.

"Mariah. Wake up. It's just a dream." Anna called. The rest of the group was awake, except Stacia. Mariah sat up, sweating and I saw the tears in her eyes. She flung herself in the closest arms which were mine.

"Well that's a first." Anna whispered. I was surprised at first, but I wrap my arms around her and held her close.

"Get breakfast ready and get ready to move out." I order. Everyone got moving. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry." Mariah mumbled.

"Its fine. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No." Mariah said, moving out of my arms and whipping her face. I let her go, wondering what she was dreaming about that left her in tears.

Mariah's POV. We were on the road again and I rode next to Thorin as it rained. Stacia was curled up in my cloak to stay dry. I head my hood up.

"We should stop soon." I suggest to Thorin.

"We will eventually." Thorin said. I nod.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said. I chuckle lightly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked. I chuckled and Gandalf looked offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said. I felt Stacia snuggle deeper into me. I looked down to find her dozing off in the comforts of her shelter. I smiled.

"Someone is comfy." Thorin said, noticing.

"Of course." I said.

The rain finally stopped a few hours later and Stacia was wide awake when we came to a farmhouse that looked destroyed.

"Oh this part of the movie." Stacia mumbled only for me to hear. I shook my head. Fili and Anna was whispering together as Gandalf went to look at the house.

"We'll rest here for the night. Fili. Kili. Anna. You're in charge of the ponies." Thorin said, then followed Gandalf. Anna helped get Stacia off the horse and I got off. I heard Gandalf and Thorin arguing to leave or stay. Thorin won and Gandalf came storming past.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as we watch Gandalf go storming away.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"Who would that be?" Anna called after the Wizard. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Myself, Miss Walker. (AN: Anna's last name.) I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. I stormed to Thorin.

"Now you pissed him off." I growl.

"Leave me alone Mariah. Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said, moving away from me. I shot him a death glare. I may have a crush on him, but he was one stubborn man.

That night. Anna was still with Fili and Kili. I grabbed two bowls. One for Stacia and I. I handed her the bowl as Bilbo stood talking to Bofur and then he left to hand food to Fili, Kili, and Anna..

Thorin's POV. I watched Mariah carefully as she sat with her daughter on a log, eating and talking silently. For a girl to raise a daughter without a mans help was amazing. She was strong and protective of the little one, who was as kind as her mother. I had feelings that were starting to boil up for the two that I never felt for the woman and cared for the girl. I shook my head.

'Come on Thorin. You can't be falling for the girl yet.' I thought, but I knew it was too late for that. I was thinking when Fili and Kili came running.

"Trolls. They got the ponies and Anna and Bilbo went to free them." Fili said. I saw Mariah stand up, anger and furry in her eyes as she grabbed for her sword bow and arrow and Fili and Kili flinch.

"You let them go by themselves and I thought you loved her Fili. You put her in danger." Mariah snapped.

"Sorry." Fili and Kili said, bowing their heads.

"Lets go." I said.

"Stacia. Stay here." Mariah said.

"But mom." Stacia said.

"Don't mom me. I want you safe." Mariah said. I knew that if I told her to stay that I would get a smack or something.

Mariah's POV. I was going to kill Throin's nephews for doing what they did. I won't let them forget this. We came and Kili came running out. One of the Trolls held Bilbo and Anna was getting backed into a corner by another.

"Drop him." Kili said.

"Anna!" Fili said, running to Anna and standing in front of her.

"You what?" Tom, the troll asked.

"I said, drop him." Kili says. Tom drops him and we all run out and attack the trolls. I shot an arrow and struck one right in the eye.

"OW. My eye." Bert said. He came at me and grabbed me. The other grabbed my arms.

"MARIAH!" Thorin yelled.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off." Tom said. I bit my lip, looking at Thorin. He threw down his weapon and the others followed. We were all stuffed into bags. I was laying on Thorin. My head on his chest.

"You ok?" Thorin asked as a few others joined us. Kili laying on Thorin's legs and Fili was laying on mine. Anna and others were on a stick over the fire.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said.

"Ooh, that does sound good." William said. The dwarves started struggling and talking in fear. I stayed calm and so did Anna. I hoped Stacia was alright.

Stacia's POV. It was getting late and mom wasn't back with Thorin and the rest. I bit my lip and didn't want to defy her order.

"Stacia. Where's the others?" Gandalf asked, showing up.

"Trolls, Gandalf. They been gone for hours. Help." I said.

"Come." Gandalf said, pulling me with him. I hid in a tree close to the trolls when we reached. I saw mom in the sack next to Thorin and Anna on a stick with other dwarves over the fire. I bit my lip.

Mariah's POV. I notice movement in the trees and saw Stacia in a tree.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said.

"Oh shut up." Anna said. Bilbo stands up and hops to face the trolls.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said. I heard a giggle from the trees and I shot my daughter a glare to shut up. I didn't want her getting caught. Thorin saw her.

"She should be in camp." Thorin hissed.

"She's fine as long as she stays quiet." I said, knowing Gandalf wasn't far away.

"I'll remember that. I'll remember that." Dwalin said, pointing at Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburahobbit talk." Bert said.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um..." Bilbo stopped to think.

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." Bert said. I rolled my eyes. Trolls are so stupid.

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...To skin them first." Bilbo said. I heard the protests and I saw Anna roll her eyes and I was ready to slap sense into them all if my hands weren't in the sack.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said as the dwarves threatened to kill Bilbo.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom said. I saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby. Bilbo noticed it also.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" William said, picking up Bombur and holding him head first over his mouth.

"No. Not that one. He's infected." I cried out. The troll turned to me.

"What are you doing?" Thorin hissed.

"Wasting time like Bilbo is since you're not paying any attention." I shot back.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"He's got worm in his tubes." I said. Tom dropped Bombur and he landed on my stomach. I gasped for air as the dwarves shouted. I shot a glare at Thorin, who was looking at me.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said, catching on.

"Parasites, did they say parasites?" Oin said. I groaned and shot Thorin a glare to catch on.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili said. Thorin caught on and kicked Kili hard in the back. The group looked at Thorin and turned around.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said. The others joined in. I sighed in relief.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo said.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said, appearing on top of a rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat him too?" William said. Gandalf raised his staff and split the rock in two. It wasn't long before the Trolls were turned to stone. I turned and Thorin and I smiled at each other as the other dwarves and Anna cheered.

"Oh get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: And I leave you there. Next chapter will be a few exciting parts. Hope you liked.


	6. Troll Hold and Orc Pack

Chapter 6  
Troll Hold and Orc Pack

We were released from our bonds and Stacia came running.

"Mommy." Stacia said, jumping in my arms. I caught her and hugged her close to me. I kissed her forehead and saw Dwalin and Balin smile as Gandalf and Thorin examined the Trolls.

"I told you to stay at the camp." I said.

"Gandalf said to come with him, mommy, and I stayed far enough away for them not to find me." Stacia said.

"Your going to be the death of me, my dear daughter." I said, kissing her check.

"Come on. We're going to find the troll hold." Thorin said. We followed Gandalf. My nose scrunched at the smell.

"I'm gonna be sick. I won't go in. I got bad gag reflexes." I said, moving away, followed by Fili, Kili, Stacia, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Anna.

"Mariah. Can you sing us a song from your world?" Kili asked.

"Anna said you were always a good singer and in a few musicals whatever they are called." Fili said. I sat and think for a while of a song to sing.

"Please mom." Stacia said.

"Hold on. Let me think of a song." I said. I came up with one right away. (AN: Song is The Voice by The Celtic Woman

_I hear your voice on the wind _  
_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_  
_"I am the voice of your history_  
_Be not afraid, come follow me_  
_Answer my call, and I'll set you free_

Stacia got up and started dancing to the song. Anna joined me, because the song was her favorite as it was mine. The others smiled  
as they listened.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long _  
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_  
_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

I felt eyes on me as the others joins us and I turn my head as I sang to see Thorin watching me. I smile as I continue to sing.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice of the future_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice_

There were claps and cheers after Anna and I finish. I blush and look down at my hands. Stacia squealed in delight and hugged me.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Miss Alexander." Gandalf said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said. Anna grinned as Gandalf went to give Bilbo his sword. I stood up and came face to face with Thorin.

"I didn't realize you knew how to sing." Thorin said as Fili and Anna went off not to far away.

"I've been singing since I was young." I said. Thorin nodded and turned his head. I heard the sound of rustling.

"Somethings coming!" Kili yelled.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf said. We all run into the woods. Stacia sticking close to my side with Anna right behind me with Fili. We pulled out our weapons and I kept Stacia behind me as a man on a sled pulled by rabbits comes out and slid to a stop right in front of us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast said. We lowered our weapons as Gandalf heads over to his friend.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked. Stacia moved from her spot and looked at the wizard that joined us.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terrible wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it again. Anna and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had at thought, and now I've lost it. It was right thre on the tip of my tongue. Oh its not the thought at all. It's jsut a little stick insect." Radagast said as Gandalf pulls out an insect from his mouth.

"Eww." Stacia said. I saw the dwarves smile fondly at her. She had won them over with her sweetness. Dwalin, who always seemed tough, liked her along with the others. Gandalf and Radagast went off. We all sat and talked. Stacia was jumping around, giggling as Anna and I sat whispering.

"I hate this part of the movie. I hate running." Anna whispered.

"You have no choice. I'll keep Stacia close to me." I whispered. A howling came and Stacia ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs as I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. A growl comes and we turn. Stacia screamed as the warg jumped and knocked down one of the dwarves and Thorin killed it with his new sword. I pulled out an arrow and shot a warg that was about to jump at Thorin and Dwalin killed it with his axe. Gandalf and Radagast came back.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked, storming to Thorin.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"Your being hunted." I said, beating Gandalf to the punch.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"WE can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundobad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said, with a grin.

"Mariah. I can carry the lass." Dwalin said.

"Thanks Dwalin." I said as Stacia gets on his back. The wargs were searching for us in the forest and Radagast bursts out of the forest as we watch from behind a rock.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast said. We watched as the Wargs disappear in the distance.

"Come on." Gandalf said. We were running. Anna and I stayed close together with Thorin right behind us. We came to a stop when we saw Wargs with Radagast draw near.

"Move." Thorin said. We went in another direction. We stop behind a rock, but Ori continues to run past. "Ori, no!" Thorin stops Ori and pulls him out of sight. We continue to watch them move.

"Come on! Quick." Gandalf said. The others ran.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

"We should get moving." I said, knowing Gandalf wasn't going to answer. We ran and hid behind a rock. I was close to Thorin, very close to my liking. I heard a warg sniffing above us. I saw Thorin turn his head to Kili and nodded. Kili pulled out an arrow and stepped out shooting at the warg. It dropped making too much noise. Dwalin handed Stacia over to Balin and attacked the orc and warg, killing them. I heard yelling.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled. Thorin grabbed my arm and we were running. Anna's scream came and I spun around, seeing a war on top of her with his muzzle in her chest. Stacia screamed.

"Anna!" I cry out, shooting an arrow at the warg, killing it. Fili scooped Anna up and ran towards us.

"Mariah. Come on." Thorin said, pulling me and we were running. I felt tears sliding down my checks. We came to a grassy plains. We stopped and were turning. Wargs were surrounding us. Fili held Anna and Stacia was in Balin's arms.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Mariah! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. Kili and I started killing wargs with our arrows.

"We're surrounded." Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf?" I call.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"Hold your ground." Thorin said, pulling out his sword. Wargs kept approaching. I shot one that was heading straight for Thorin. Thorin gave me a thankful smile, which I returned.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled, peeking out from a rock. We ran over. Thorin and I stood at the enterence to guard it while the others slid down.

"Come on, move." I yell. Kili was still shooting. I killed a warg that was about to attack me as Fili slid down with Anna in his arms.

"KILI!" Thorin yelled. Kili came running and slid in, with me right behind him along with Thorin. I stood and hurried to Fili.

"She's breathing, but unconscious." Fili said. I nod as a horn blew. We turn to the opening. We heard a battle and an orc fell in, dead. Thorin pulled out the arrow.

"Elves." Thorin said, throwing the arrow down and shooting a glare at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked, standing near a pathway.

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said. We followed the path to my favorite destination.

AN: I leave you there. I want the stay at Rivendell a bit longer then the movie so yeah that's why Anna's injured. Hope you liked.


	7. Rivendell

Chapter 7  
Rivendell

We walked through the passage. I stayed behind Fili, who was carrying Anna yet. I bit back my tears with worry. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright." Thorin said. I smile and walked with Thorin. Stacia was walking with Balin and Dwalin. She kept looking back at me. We came out and I smiled at the sight of Rivendell. It was beautiful in person.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo and I breathed. I wished Anna was awake to see it.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said. Thorin turned on Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. And they can help Miss Walker with her injury that Miss Alexander is freaking out about. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said.

"Mommy. Come on." Stacia called. I walk with my daughter with the dwarves to Rivendell. We walk across the bridge. Some elves were strolling around. An elf came down the stairs.

"Mithrandir." Lindir said.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said. The dwarves murmured and I picked up Stacia as the two talked in Elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Horns blew and the dwarves pushed Bilbo and me into the middle. Thorin stood in front of me.

"Ready weapons. Hold ranks!" Thorin said. I rolled my eyes as the elves surround us.

"Gandalf." Elrond said. Gandalf speaks in elvish and Elrond returns it as he got off his horse and hugs Gandalf.

"Starnge for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond said.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said. Thorin stepped forward and Elrond looks at him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin said. Elrond talks in Elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said. The dwarves whispered among themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said. Stacia giggled and Elrond noticed us. He motioned a elf maiden over and spoke in Elvish.

"Come. I will take you both to get bathed and get dress." The woman said. I recognized her. Arwen. I smile and nod. I followed Arwen to her room.

"I'm Mariah and this is my daughter Stacia." I said.

"I'm Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Least you'll have someone to talk to that is not a man." Arwen said. I smiled. Arwen pulled out a trunk. "Here's some clothes that will fit Stacia. Mariah. You look like you can fit in some of my dresses." Arwen said. I went through and looked at her dresses. A dark blue dress that would be off my shoulders with a white ribbon across my waist. The sleeves were long and the dress was velvet. I pulled it out.

"This is pretty." I said.

"It will look lovely on you." Arwen said. I was lead to the bath. Arwen left the room to help Stacia, who had problems deciding. I slid out of my clothes and slid into the water. I groaned feeling warm water finally. I slid in and relaxed. I bathed and got on. I slipped the dress over my head and it fit me perfectly. Stacia came from another bath in a purple dress. Arwen did one single braid in my hair with a jewel pinned to the side.

"You look beautiful, mommy." Stacia said.

"Thank you. You look pretty as well." I said. Arwen walked with us to the balcony where the dwarves were getting ready to sit.

"Oh, Mariah. You look lovely." Balin said. Dwalin smiled and nodded while the others agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I sit with Fili and Kili, mom?" Stacia asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You'll be sitting with my father, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo." I said.

"How's Anna?" I ask.

"She'll be fine. She's in the healing room." Fili said. We all sit down. I sit down next to Arwen as we waited as the elves played their music. I heard Fili and Kili entertaining my daughter.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said. I turned my head.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said. I roll my eyes. Dwarves.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. I heard Elrond and Gandalf's voices.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said. I turned and saw Thorin following them. He didn't see me yet. I blush and look down. Arwen noticed.

"Well, you never are." Elrond said, making them both laugh and join us at the table. Thorin sits next to me.

"Mariah?" Thorin asked.

"Don't recognize me?" I ask.

"No. You look beautiful." Thorin said. I blush and start eating the food. Thorin picks at it. Arwen and I make small talk, while Elrond examines Thorin and Gandalf's swords.

"This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said, handing the sword over to Thorin. Thorin took it and nodded. I smiled as I drank the water that I was provided with. Elrond took Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for Goblin wars of the First Age." I heard Balin and Bilbo talking. "How did you come across the?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were amabushed by orcs." Gandalf asked.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked. Thorin looked pissed. I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. (AN: Doing the map reading in another chapter.) Thorin looked at me and smiled softly. The dwarves were complaining about the music and Bofur got up on the table to sing.

"Arwen. Can you take me to Anna?" I ask. Arwen and I stood and excused ourselves. We walked along the stones.

"How do you like this place?" Arwen asked.

"Its beautiful. I like it here." I said.

"Good. Here it is. I'll watch your daughter if you would like." Arwen said.

"That would be much appreciated." I said. I enter to find Anna awake. I sat on the bed.

"That's a pretty dress. Wish I could wear it." Anna said.

"How long before your out of bed?" I ask.

"A few days. Gandalf said we will leave when I feel ready." Anna said.

"Then you will get to wear one of these. Rest." I said, hearing Fili enter. I stood up and left the room. I walk around and sat on a bench overlooking the waterfall. I stayed there as night fell. I should be heading back, but I was lost in thought of memories of the past. I started to sing a song. (AN: Song is Holy Water by Big and Rich. It fits what happened to her.)

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_  
_I use to watch her wear it well_  
_Everything would shine whenever she would go_  
_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence_  
_A memory she can't get out of her head_  
_I can only imagine what she's feeling_  
_When she's praying_  
_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

_And she says take me away_  
_then take me father_  
_Surround me now_  
_And hold, hold me like holy water_  
_Holy water_

I didn't notice that I wasn't alone. Thorin was standing there watching me, wondering why she would sing a very sad song.

_She wants someone to call her angel_  
_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_  
_She's looking through the faces_  
_And unfamiliar places_  
_She needs someone to hear her when she cries._

_And she says take me away _  
_then take me father_  
_Surround me now_  
_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_  
_Holy water_

_She just needs a little help _  
_To wash away the pain she's felt_  
_She wants to feel the healing hands_  
_Of someone who understands_

_And she says take me away_  
_then take me father_  
_Surround me now_  
_And hold, hold, hold me_  
_And she says take me away _  
_then take me father_  
_Surround me now_  
_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_  
_Holy water_

I felt the tears sliding and look at my hands. I felt strong hands on my face, whipping the tears away. I look away.

"Mariah look at me." Thorin said. I look at him.

"Thorin." I said.

"Your hiding something from me. That song wouldn't have brought you to tears unless you had an experience. I know you don't want to talk about it, but you can trust me." Thorin said. I looked down at my hands. Thorin stood thinking I don't want to talk, but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Your presence is smoothing." I said. Thorin sat down on the bench next to me.

"Tell me Mariah." Thorin said.

"The reason Stacia's father isn't in her life is because I was raped by her father." I said. Thorin's eyes widen.

AN: And I leave you hanging. I don't think any of you were expecting that. I'm full of surprises. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or maybe tonight yet.


	8. The Truth and Let Me Love You

Chapter 8  
The Truth and Let Me Love You

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Thorin said, standing up. I grabbed his coat.

"Thorin. I'm not from this world. He's back in the other world." I said, pulling him down.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, taking my hands in his.

"I was 15 and seeing a guy that my parents hated and disobeyed their rule of not dating till I was 16. Everything was well, but when he drank, he was abusive." I said.

"No man should lay a hand on a woman." Thorin said, squeezing my hands.

"One night. He was drunk and he wanted to have sex, but I wasn't ready. He went on a drunk rage and threw me in the bed and raped me. I begged for him to stop, but he didn't. He left me in the bed and I dressed and left." I said. I was in tears. Thorin pulled me against him and held me close.

"Let it out. How long did you find out that you were pregnant?" Thorin asked.

"A month after the trial. He's in jail. I'm not the only girl he raped. There were four others, but I was the only one that got pregnant. Stacia was the only one that kept me alive through every emotion and pain. Just holding her made me forget. She more looks like me and my family." I said.

"What about your parents?" Thorin asked.

"I was kicked out of the house right when I broke the news. My parents wanted me to terminate the pregnancy or give the baby up but I refused. I was disowned and Anna's family took me in. I was 16 when I had Stacia." I said.

"Your a brave girl to raise a girl on her own without a man." Thorin said.

"Its well-known in my world to raise a kid on your own, but Anna and her family helped me. I was able to finish school and go to be nurse." I said. Thorin smiled. He ran a hand down my check.

"You're a wonderful mother, Mariah. You protected that girl through the whole quest and still doing it. All she needs is a father." Thorin said.

"Everytime I mention a girl to a guy, he goes running. I don't think I have a chance." I said.

"Well why not me." Thorin said. I looked up.

"Thorin." I murmur.

"I may not have shown it through the quest, but I have a soft side for her and she's an angel. Let me love you Mariah and treat you like a woman should be treated. I won't take advantage of you, unless you want me to. I won't do anything to hurt you. I fell in love with you as we were on the quest." Thorin said, taking my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying.

"Thorin I would love to." I said.

"Then Mariah Alexander. Will you court me?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." I said. Thorin leaned forward and we kissed. His kiss was gentle and not urgent.

"Come. Let's get you to bed." Thorin said, pulling me to my feet. I took his arm and he lead me to my room. He turned to leave. I grab his arm.

"Your welcome to stay and sleep with me." I said, blushing. Thorin nodded and we entered my room. I slid into the bathroom and slid on my nightgown. Thorin was only in his pants, laying on the bed. I hesitated at the door, a little nervous.

"Come lay down." Thorin said. I got in bed and curled up at his side. He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure.

AN: There you go. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. The Company Finds Out

Chapter 9

The Company Finds Out

I woke up to the sun on my face. I let out a content sigh as I feel strong arms pull me close. The memory of last night ran through my head. I roll over and was

greeted by Thorin's beautiful blue eyes as he looked at me, playing with my hair.

"Morning, beautiful." Thorin said, kissing me gently.

"Morning handsome." I said. I stretched and Thorin watched with a smile on his face. I ran a hand down his check. "Are you sure about this? I come with a package of a

little girl." I said.

"I'm positive. That little one is going to be well protected. My nephews will also make sure of that." Thorin said, kissing my forehead. I smile and we kiss. The door

burst open and Thorin groaned.

"Well, Fili, looks like we will have a future aunt and cousin." Kili said. Thorin and I turn and saw Fili and Kili standing in the doorway with Stacia standing in the

middle with a huge grin on her face.

"It's a thing that is called, knocking." I said.

"Don't worry. We approve and I think your daughter approves." Fili said, with a huge smile on his face. Stacia nodded and jumped on the bed between me and Thorin.

"I'm happy." Stacia said, hugging me. I returned the hug and Stacia turned shyly to Thorin.

"Come here." Thorin said, pulling Stacia into a hug and she returned it. I caught Thorin's eyes and we smiled.

"Lets leave them to get dressed." Kili said. Stacia jumped off the bed and followed the brothers out. I slid out of bed and stretched my muscles.

"I'll go get ready for the day. I'll wait outside the door." Thorin said, coming over and kissing me with urgency. I returned the kiss and he left. I found a white

dress with lace for the sleeves and slipped it on over my head. I looked in the mirror as I brushed out my snarls. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was so

happy. I came out to find Thorin waiting for me. He turned and his eyes widen.

"How do I look?" I ask, blushing as he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful." Thorin said, holding out his arm. I took it with a smile and we walk towards the balcony that we were going to eat.

"We gonna tell the others?" I ask.

"I'm sure Fili and Kili told them and I have to put the courting braid as soon as we're done eating, but for now I want to show you off." Thorin said, kissing my

temple. We came onto the balcony and there was silence.

"About time you two." Dwalin said, coming over and hitting Thorin on his back. I saw Anna. I hurried over and we hugged.

"About time." Anna said.

"I know. Your up and about." I said.

"The elves said I could as long as I took it easy." Anna said.

"That's why she's got me to keep an eye on her." Fili said.

"Thanks Fili." I said. I sat down at Thorin's side as we ate. Gandalf gave us a knowing smile and continued his talk with Elrond. Thorin rested a hand on my leg and

rubbed circles on it. It was distracting, but I enjoyed it. Arwen joined us and I joined in a conversation with her as Thorin listened to Elrond and Gandalf talk.

Thorin and I stood.

"Stacia. Want to come with?" I ask. Stacia got up and followed us. We were going to walk around Rivendell. Stacia skipped ahead as Thorin wrapped his arm around me and

pulled me close to his side. I lay my head on his shoulder as I kept a close eye on Stacia.

"What do you think of this place?" Thorin asked.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Wait till you see Erebor." Thorin said.

"I can't wait." I said. Thorin leaned down and we kissed. Stacia came over.

"Can I ask you something?" Stacia asked.

"What is it?" Thorin asked. Stacia's checks turn red.

"Can I call you dad?" Stacia squeaked. I looked at Thorin. Thorin smiled.

"Of course." Thorin said. I smiled as Stacia squealed and hugged Thorin. Thorin scooped her up and held her as we walked around. Later that night. Thorin finished

braiding and put a bead in my hair.

"Come. I must talk to Elrond. I want you at my side." Thorin said.

"Let me check on Stacia." I said. Thorin nodded. I head out in the hall and open the door. Stacia was sleeping curled up in the bed.

"How is she?" Thorin asked.

"She's sleeping. Lets not keep Lord Elrond waiting." I said, taking Thorin's arm and he lead me to where we're suppose to meet Elrond with Gandalf, Balin, and Bilbo.

AN: Next chapter will be the map reading. Hope you liked.


	10. Map Reading

Chapter 10

The Map Reading

I stood next to Thorin as we stood with Gandalf, Elrond, Balin, and Bilbo. I stood with my arms crossed.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin said. I rolled my eyes. I had a stubborn dwarf I was courting.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin said.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"Thorin. He's right. Please just show him the map." I said, wrapping my arms around Thorin. Thorin took the map out of his vest pocket.

"Thorin, no!" Balin said, trying to stop him, but Thorin held out his hand to stop Balin and handed Elrond the map and then wrapped an arm around me.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked after he looked at the map. Thorin started to speak, but Gandalf interrupts.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked. Thorin kissed my forehead as Elrond walks away, looking at the map. The moonlight hits the map and Elrond realizes what it is.

"Cirth Ithil." Elrond said.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf said.

"Well in this case, that is true, Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond said.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked. Elrond lead us to a place behind the waterfall near a cliff. I stood at Thorin's side as Elrond put the map on a stone like table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond said. Thorin looks at me and smiles. I returned the smile as clouds move away from the moon and rays of moonlight hit the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map. Ancient runes become visible on the map. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf said.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said.

"We still have time." Balin said.

"Time? For what?" I ask.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin said.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said. Thorin takes the map and pulls me close to his side.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Your not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond said. Gandalf turned as Elrond walked away. Thorin and I head to our room. I check on Stacia and found her uncovered. I shook my head and covered her up.

"Mommy?" Stacia asked. I sit on the bed as her eyes open.

"You should be asleep." I said.

"I was wondering if we're gonna be moving on soon? I like it here, but I want to see Middle-Earth more." Stacia said, her eyes fell on something behind me. I turned and saw Thorin leaning against the door.

"We should be soon. Now get some sleep." I said, kissing her forehead. I get up and came up to Thorin. Thorin looked at Stacia as she fell back to sleep.

"She should stay here." Thorin said.

"She wants to go and will be heartbroken if we leave her." I said as we head to our room.

"Its gonna get more dangerous as we go, Mariah." Thorin said. I turned on him, anger in my eyes.

"I know. I'm not that stupid. She's going. No ifs ands or buts." I said.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep with the others." Thorin said, angrily turning and leaving. I slam my door shut. Why do I get stuck with the dwarf that can lose his temper easily and is so stubborn. I sigh as I crawl back in bed and curl up with Thorin's pillow. A tear slid down my check as I fell deep into slumber.

AN: There's the new chapter. Debating on a few things, but I'll figure them out in no time. :)


	11. A Time Well Needed

Chapter 11  
A Time Well Needed

Thorin and I kept the fight to a secret from Stacia, but the others knew, but knew better to open their mouths around Stacia as she sat on Thorin's lap, talking. I sat next to Anna talking. Gandalf came rushing over.

"You have to leave before dawn tomorrow." Gandalf said.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Because the council has gathered and Sauraman will try something to stop you from going on the quest." Gandalf said.

"Alright." Thorin said. Gandalf left as some of the dwarves brought meat over and started a fire. Stacia got off Thorin's lap and crawled into my lap curling up. I  
wrapped my arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Sing for me, mommy." Stacia said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Lindir came over.

"Lady Mariah. Someone wants to see you, alone." Lindir said, seeing Thorin look up. I stood up, handing Stacia over to Anna.

"Next time." I promise my daughter. I follow Lindir to a balcony. Lady Galadriel stood there with her back to me. She turned as soon as Lindir left the room. I  
curtsied politely. She was one of my favorite elves in the movies.

"Lady Galadriel. It's an honor to meet you." I said.

"It's an honor to meet you Mariah. Beautiful name for a future queen." Galadriel said.

"I'm not even betrothed to Thorin yet and we haven't claimed Erebor." I said.

"But you know it will with a cost of the man you love and of his nephews." Galadriel said. I knew she was right as she poured water into a bowl. I knew what it was. "I know you know what this is so I don't have to explain." I nod at her words as I came up to it and looked into it.

I saw the Lonely Mountain and everyone in the gold room celebrating, but a darkness like creep over Thorin. Bilbo taking the Arkenstone with my help to Thaundriel and Bard. Thorin finding out and getting upset. Then me facing the White orc with my sword standing between Thorin, who was gravely injured and his enemy. I pulled away, gasping my chest.

"He's gonna fall to the same sickness as his grandfather and father." I said.

"You need to get the Arkenstone out of there and not in Thorin's hands." Galadriel said.

"At the cost of him getting mad at me." I said.

"Anyone will do it for love, and you're the only one that can save him. You were brought here for a reason, Mariah. Don't fail what your heart wants you to do."

Galadriel said in my head. I looked at her, but she was gone. I came out to the courtyard and just walked. I started singing a song that I fell in love with from one of the new Disney movies that I took Stacia to with Anna. (Let It Go from the movie Frozen)

_The snow glows white on the mountan tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation _  
_And it looks like I'm the Queen_  
_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in;_  
_Heaven knows I've tried_.

I walked down the path away from my friends without noticing Elrond and Gandalf walking by on another path talking and Thorin and Bilbo watching.

_Don't let them in,_  
_don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, _  
_Don't let them know_  
_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care _  
_what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on._  
_The cold never bothered me anyways_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, _  
_I'm free!_

I knew that part of the song I was willing to do. I wanted to test my limits and I had every right to. I stoped near one of the waterfalls in a clearing, not realizing that I was being followed.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go _  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand _  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand _  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyways_

I heard a light clapping as I finished. I turned to see Thorin standing behind me.

"Beautiful song and you sang amazingly." Thorin said, coming up to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry about last night. It should be your choice if she comes or not." Thorin said. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He was caught by surprise but instantly returned it. We found ourselves in my room, clothes thrown on the floor, and it was a night of passion for us both. (AN: Not good at sex scenes.) Thorin and I curled up afterwards in each others arms.

"We leave tomorrow. So let's get some rest." Thorin said. I nodded as we shared one last kiss and fell asleep in each others arms, needing the rest for a long road ahead and knowing it might be the last night together like this till we reached Erebor.

AN: Hope you liked. Sorry it took so long to update. Only with one computer and have to wait for taxes to come back before I get a new one, but I'll update when I can I promise. :)


	12. Leaving Rivendell and Thunder Battle

Chapter 12  
Leaving Rivendell and Thunder Battles

Thorin woke me up before dawn with a kiss on the lips. I look up at him, tiredly.

"Its time to go before we can't go because of the elves. I'll wake up Stacia." Thorin said, leaving the room as I stretch in the bed loosening my muscles. I got off the bed to find my new clothes for the day waiting for me. I pulled on a midnight blue tunic that had long sleeves and my black leggings with my favorite boots. I brushed out my snarls as Stacia ran in, looking tired. I threw my bag on and scooped up my daughter. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"She can sleep as we go." Thorin said, wrapping an arm around me and we go out to meet the rest of the company. Most of the company was still yawning and waking up. Anna was wide awake thanks to Fili and Kili, who had her giggling. I smile.

"I can carry her if you would like." Kili said, holding out his arms for Stacia and she went into his arms willingly. I smiled at Stacia as she fell asleep in Kili's arms.

"Move out." Thorin said. We headed towards the pathway that brought us in. Thorin stopped as I walked with Anna and Fili. "Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on. Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up." I turned my head and saw Bilbo taking one last glance at Rivendell. I took one quick look and looked back to where I was walking. We walked for hours. Stacia was riding on Thorin's back by afternoon, talking his ears off

and I couldn't hide back a smile.

We made it to the Misty Mountains by nightfall and were climbing it on a steep path. Stacia was walking in between Thorin and I, holding both our hands. Anna was close to Fili and Kili.

"Hold on." Thorin called back. I had the hood of my cloak up as the rain came down and lightning flashed. Stacia kept close to the rock as Thorin led us and I made sure that my daughter was safe.

"Bilbo!" Bofur yelled. I turned my head in time to see Dwalin pull Bilbo back against the cliff after almost falling.

"We must find shelter." Thorin yelled.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. We looked up in time to see a boulder hit the mountain right above us.

"Mommy." Stacia said, moving closer and I bent my body over her to shield her from rocks that came down. I felt Thorin go over me to shield me.

"What's going on!?" Anna yelled.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin said, pointing. We looked and saw a stone giant come up from a nearby mountain, ripping off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Oh God." I said.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur said.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled.

"What's happening?" Kili asked as one of the giants threw the boulder at another giant and we watched as it fell. I let out a cry as the rock that we were standing on started moving. Thorin picked up Stacia and held her close and pushed me against the wall as the rock moved. I looked up to see we were standing on the knee of one of the giants.

"Kili!" Anna shouted. I saw Kili and some of the others moving away from us.

"Kili. Take my hand." Fili said. Kili reached, but he was to far away. I bit my lip. The legs were moving and I clung to the rock. We neared a trail and we all jumped. Thorin held Stacia close to him.

"You alright?" I ask my daughter as Thorin handed her over to me. Stacia nodded and buried her face in my neck as we watched the others that were still on the giant move around. Thorin yelled for them to jump, but they couldn't. One of the giant's head butted the one our company was on and the head broke off as the knee headed towards the mountain. I cried out as I feared for my friends.

"No! NO! KILI!" Thorin yelled. We ran to the spot and found that the others were ok. We sighed in relief as Fili ran past to hug Kili. I smiled and saw Thorin's look of relief on his face.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked. I looked and saw him hanging off the cliff.

"There." I shout.

"Get him!" Dwalin said. Bilbo was struggling to hold on. Ori dives to the ground to help Bilbo, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet, before he catches the rock. Other dwarves try to get him. Thorin swings down and grabs Bilbo and hauls him up for the others to pull him back. Thorin tries to pull up, but slips.

"Daddy!" Stacia yelled, but Dwalin grabs him in time and pulls him up. I rush into his arms and he holds me and Stacia close.

"Don't do that again." I said.

"I'll try not to love." Thorin said, kissing my forehead and then Stacia's, saying calm words to calm her down.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said.

"Thorin." I said. Thorin ignored me and moved, finding a cave.

"Dwalin." Thorin said. We all enter the cave.

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin said.

"Mommy. Can I sleep with Anna?" Stacia asked. I looked at Anna, who nodded.

"Go ahead." I said, setting her down and she ran over to Anna.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said. I heard Gloin drop a pile of wood.

"Alright then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said, heading over to where I lay waiting for him. Balin stopped him.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said, joining me and pulling me close after draping his coat on me.

"You shouldn't have said that. He's got more courage then you think and you didn't want me on the quest with my daughter and friend so you could have said that to me." I said.

"I know, but you three belong here and he does. I was just angry I had to save his butt. Get some sleep, my love. You need it." Thorin said, kissing my forehead. I fell asleep after checking on Stacia who was fast asleep curled up to Anna, who was wrapped in Fili's arms. I woke up to Thorin sitting up fast, pulling me to him yelling, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"MOMMY!" Stacia yelled as she disappeared when the floor gave way.

"Stacia!" Thorin and I yell and next thing we know, our floor gave way also. I let out a cry as my back hit the floor and we slid down a tunnel. Thorin's hand slipped from mine as I landed on a pile in a cage.

"Stacia. Where's Stacia?" I call.

"I got her, lass." Bofur called. Shrieks of Goblins came and I knew we were in Goblin Town. My first instinct as they drew near was to protect my daughter as the others struggled to their feet.

AN: There you go. Sorry for the wait. Been sick all weekend. Hope you liked. :)


	13. Goblins and the Escape

Chapter 13  
Goblins and the Escape

I watch as Goblins came running towards us. I saw Fili take Stacia from Bofur and hid her in his coat. I sent him a smile of thanks before getting dragged out of the cage with the rest of the company. Thorin was in front of me as we were led through pathways. Anna was fighting along with the others and Thorin was protecting me from the Goblins as we came to the platform where the Great Goblin sat on his throne with a mace that had a scull on top of it. He stepped down from the throne, squashing goblins as he stepped down.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" Great Goblin said.

"Dwarves your Malevolence." Grinnah said.

"Along with these human girls." Another Goblin said, shoving Anna and me forward and making us go on our knees.

"Human girls and dwarves?" The Great Goblin said.

"We found them on the front porch." Grinnah said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Great Goblin said. I heard a squeal and tried to get up, but was shoved down.

"We found this one among them. Looks like a daughter of one of these girls." A Goblin said, bringing over a squirming Stacia.

"Let go of me!" Stacia yelled, kicking the Goblin right where it hurt. The Goblin screamed in pain and dropped Stacia. Stacia ran into my arms and I brought her close holding her to me. She burried her face in my chest. The Goblin raised a hand to the girl, but I grabbed it and squeezed.

"Don't you dare. Lay a hand on my daughter." I said, feeling the bone snap and the Goblin runs off. I saw pride in Thorin's eyes as I held our daughter close to me.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin said. None of us responded and Stacia clutched my tunic. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squak! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with that child." The Great Goblin said, pointing at Stacia. I shielded Stacia with my body as Goblins came towards us.

"WAIT! Don't you lay a hand on my daughter." Thorin said, stepping forward.

"Well. Well. Well. Lokk who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin said, doing a fake bow. Thorin didn't look amuzed at what the Great Goblin said. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I see you've been busy seeing you have a daughter and a wife. I know a courting braid when I see it, but the girl looks more like your wife then you. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached and I'm sure he wouldn't mind to have your family as servants either." My eyes widen at his words as I clutched Stacia even close to me. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin looked up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said. I heard hear and anger in his voice.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs as he turns to another Goblin. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize along with a couple of gifts." The Goblin wrote it down and disappeared on the rope. The Great Goblin turns and looks at Anna and I, who held a shaking Stacia in my arms. "Send them back to the group." We were pulled to our feet and pushed to our friends. Fili took Anna in his arms and held her close as Thorin pulled me close. Stacia burried her face in my neck, crying.

"Ssh. Stacia. I won't let them take you." Thorin said, rubbing her back. He kissed my temple. "Are you alright, my love?" Thorin asked as the Goblins brought out the torture devices.

"I'm scared. What will happen if Azog comes?" I ask, looking in Thorin's eyes as he pulled me close.

"I won't let him take both of you. I promise." Thorin said. We started getting pushed around. I kept close to Thorin and held Stacia close to me as the Great Goblin started singing while the Goblins looked at the weapons that had been taken from us.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will ie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town." The Great Goblin sang. I watched as Grinnich picked up Thorin's sword and unsheathed it and squeals as he drops it, reconizing the sword. There were shrieks as the Great Goblin ran to his throne climbing up on it.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin said. I was yanked from Thorin's side and cried out as a whip hit my back. I saw Thorin try to reach me as I bent to shield Stacia hiding her face in my chest so she didn't get hit. I saw Thorin throw off a Goblin and get tackled to the ground.

"NO!" I cry out, trying to get to Thorin.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head." The Great Goblin yelled.

"DADDY!" Stacia screamed.

"THORIN!" Fili, Kili, and I yelled. A burst of light came and I landed on my back, shielding Stacia as everyone was knocked down. I picked up my head as did the others to see a man approaching us with a staff and a pointy hat.

"Gandalf." Anna said from my side.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled. I set Stacia down, who was scooped up onto Fili's back as we rushed to grab out weapons.

"Mariah!" Thorin yelled. I tossed him Orcist as I grabbed my weapons. I swung my sword hard and killed a Goblin that was coming at me to my back. Thorin pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard. We pulled apart and started fighting. Anna was guarding Fili's back as he fought, protecting him and Stacia from the Goblins.

"Stay on Fili's back, sweetheart." I said. Stacia nodded.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as Daylight!" The Great Goblin yelled from where he laid, pointing at Gandalf.

"Get off me you bastards." I said, yanking goblins off my back and throwing them over the edge. Oin grabs his hearing trumpet that was squashed from getting stepped on. Nori falls to the floor and the Great Goblin runs to him, swinging his mace.

"NORI!" Ori yelled. Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble back and yell as he falls off the edge of the platform and into the depths below as we all continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf yelled. I stayed behind Fili to make sure my daughter wasn't hurt as we ran down the pathway leading out of the throne room, cutting down goblins as we ran, hundreds of goblins following us as ran. "Quickly." Dwalin and some others cut a guard rail from the path and holds it out in front of them.

"Charge!" Dwalin yelled as I grab on and we all ran, knocking dwarves off with the guard rail as we ran. We dropped the rail and cut down more goblins as we ran. I spun in place, killing five goblins and continue running. Thorin running at my side. I look up as I hear snarls to see Goblins swinging on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. Thorin, Fili, Balin, and I cut the ropes and they did like a pin wheel motion on a piece of wood and got tangled up. Anna and I let out a laugh.

"Nice one." Anna said. Kili grabbed a ladder as arrows were shot at him. He used it as a shield. "Seriously Kili." Anna and I helped him bring down the ladder and we ran with Goblins trapped. We saw a missing area in the pathway and bring down the ladder to use it, dropping the goblins that were trapped into the abyss below. We ran.

"Quickly." Gandalf said as we ran down the pathways. I saw Stacia holding onto Fili for dear life and cheering him on as he fought. We came to a pathway suspended by ropes from above and jumped on it. Fili and I sliced the ropes and the pathway swings to the rest of the path.

"Jump." Thorin yells. Thorin and several of the dwarves jump off. Fili, Anna, Stacia, Gandalf, Kili, Bombur, and I stayed on the path as it swung back and Goblins jumped on. I shot a few with my bow and then we jumped off. Fili and Anna cutting the ropes and the pathway falls. We came to a bridge soon after that was between two walls of the cavern. The Great Goblin breaks through from underneath the bridge as we try to cross and pulls himself up onto the bridge. I took Stacia from Fili and kept my sword in my hand as Goblins approach us from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The great Goblin swings his mace twice and Gandalf stumbles back, almost falling, but Thorin and Dwalin catch him before he does. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Dwalin and Thorin push him forward and Gandalf hits the Great Goblin in the eye. The Great Goblin drops the mace and cries out in pain as he clutches his eye. Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the Belly causing the Great Goblin to fall to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

"Mommy!" Stacia said as the bridge cracked.

"Thorin." I said, reaching for him and he pulled me close with Stacia in my arms and the bridge falls. Stacia clung on as the bridge falls. Stacia's screams were the loudest of us all. I clung to Thorin and held onto Stacia with my other. We fell down and landed at the base of the cavern. Stacia falls from my arms and out of the debris as Thorin lands on top of me.

"You ok?" Thorin asked as Gandalf got out.

"Yes." I said, kissing him gently.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said. The corpse of the Great Goblin fell on us and I gasped for air as Thorin was pressed to me.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin said.

"Bofur. Really?" Anna yelled.

"Can we do that again! PLEASE!" Stacia said, jumping up and down as Thorin pulled me out.

"I think I lost my stomach back there." I said. Thorin chuckled and scooped up Stacia, kissing her check, earning a giggle from her.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. We looked to see maybe thousands of goblins heading our way.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing can save us. Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf said, helping some to their feet. We all ran to get out of there. This quest was getting more interesting by the minute.

AN: There's that chapter and a long one. LOL. Hope you all enjoyed. :)


	14. Azog and Eagles

Chapter 14

Azoz and Eagles

We ran down the hill towards the woods. We came to a stop while Gandalf counted us to make sure that we all were there. Thorin was holding Stacia in his arms yet. I hurried up to him and he took me in his free arm and kissed my forehead.

"Mommy." Stacia said, her head was laying on Thorin's shoulder. I kissed her check.

"We're fine." I said.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf yelled. Thorin and I looked up.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said. Thorin handed Stacia over to me and stepped forward.

"I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said.

"Thorin!" I said.

"He's proven himself and still has stuff to prove to us. Give him a chance. You are a stubborn dwarf." Anna snapped. Thorin looked not happy.

"No he isn't." A voice said. We turned to see Bilbo standing there.

"Bilbo." Anna and I said.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said. Bilbo strides forward into the group, patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo..We'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili said.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said. I saw Bilbo slide something into his pocket. I knew it was the one ring, but didn't say anything.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can. So you can give those girls a home." Bilbo said, nodding towards Anna, Stacia, and me. Fili grinned and wrapped an arm around Anna. I looked at Thorin who gave a nod and pulled me close and kissed my temple.

A wargs howl came bursting our happiness.

"Mommy!" Stacia said, clutching me.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. I switch Stacia to my back and we were running. Thorin stayed to my back. The wargs were getting closer. We started killing some of them.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo climb!" Gandalf said. Thorin and I ran to the nearest tree and climbed it with Balin. I stood on the branch beside Thorin holding the top branch and holding Stacia onto my back.

"BILBO!" Anna yelled, seeing him pulling the sword out of a dead wargs head. Bofur grabbed him and pulled him into the tree. We stood as Wargs surround the trees. Wargs with orcs on top of them approached us and a white warg got on top of a rock. It was a Pale Orc. My eyes widen and I feel Stacia tighten her grip around my neck.

"Azog?!" Thorin said. Stacia burried her face into my back as Azog spoke in the Black speech to the others. "It can not be." Thorin had worry and fear in his voice. Azog pointed to Thorin as he spoke and pointed at me. My eyes widen. I was mentioned. The wargs ran to the trees and started jumping. Stacia screamed as I gripped the tree branch tightly. Azog yelled in the black sppech. I kicked a warg that came close to getting me. The weight of the wargs started knocking the trees over.

"Jump!" I cry out. I jumped and caught a branch. Stacia fell, but Thorin caught her in time. We jumped until we reached the tree Gandalf was in. Thorin set Stacia on the branch I was on. The Wargs surround the tree we were in. Anna and Fili were on a branch above me with Bilbo. A pine cone that was on fire came falling down and landed on the ground and the wargs moved away.

"Fili!" Gandalf yelled and tossed a pine cone that was on fire to him. Bilbo lit one with Fili's and then both threw it. We were getting pine cones and throwing them as soon as they were on fire. I hit one in the nose. Stacia giggled and clapped. I smiled. The tree suddenly lurched and I threw myself over Stacia and clung to the branch as the tree fell. Stacia screamed and then it stopped.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. I looked in time to see Gandalf catch Dori, who had Ori hanging onto his feet.

"Mariah?" Thorin asked, touching me. I had Stacia secure under me.

"We're fine." I said. Thorin looked at Azog, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hold on Ori!" Dori said. I watched as Thorin pulled himself up onto the trunk.

"Thorin. NO!" I yell as Thorin got off the tree and ran towards Azog.

"Daddy!" Stacia yelled. I passed her fast to Fili and stood up as Thorin was knocked to the ground. I ran scrambled to get off the tree as Thorin scrambled to his feet, but was knocked down. I headed towards them as the White Warg bit down on him in the chest. Thorin hit the White Warg in the snout and he got thrown on a rock. I ran fast as Azog spoke in the Black Speech to an orc. I jumped in front of Thorin, my sword in front of me.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first." I growl. The orc smirk as he came to me, but a small form came and threw himself at the orc and killed it. I ran to Thorin and took his face in my hand.

"Stay with me, my king." I said. I watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was unconscious. Tears came down my checks. I looked up to see Fili and Kili with others attack the wargs that were advancing. I looked and saw Anna holding a crying Stacia. I jumped off the warg and ran to help. I killed a warg with a sword through the head and got hit by a mace in my chest, sending me flying back at Thorin. I sat clutching my chest, gasping for air. Azog advanced, but there was a screeching sound and I looked up to see the Eagles. I stood up and watched in amazement as they took down the wargs. I turned as I heard a screech and saw an eagle picked up Thorin.

"Please let him live." I whisper. An eagle flew fast towards me and picked me up and I landed on an eagle. Stacia was in front of me and Anna in front of her. I pulled her into my arms.

"Daddy?" Stacia asked, tears streaming down her face.

"He'll be fine." I said, pulling her close as we flew.

"THORIN!" Fili yelled. I looked and saw Thorin not moving. I prayed to Valar that he would survive.

AN: And I end there. Hope you liked. :)


	15. We're Almost There

Chapter 15

We're Almost There

We neared a rock and Thorin was set down first. Stacia begging for Thorin to be alive and I was also. Gandalf landed shortly after Thorin and ran to him.

"He'll be fine, Mariah. He's stronger than he looks." Anna said as our eagle landed and I got off, taking Stacia as Thorin's eyes open as Gandalf speaks in some form of language. Stacia stayed in my arms.

"The halfling? Mariah and Stacia?" Thorin asked.

"It's alright. Bilbo, Mariah, and Stacia are here. They're quite safe." Gandalf said. Thorin goes to stand and Dwalin and Kili help him up, but shrugs them off as he turns to face Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin!" Anna said. Thorin raised a hand to silence her as he advanced towards BIlbo, who looks worried and frightened.

"I've never been so wrong in my life." Thorin said, pulling Bilbo into a hug. Dwarves cheer and slap each other on the back. I sigh in relief. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin says as he pulls back.

"No. I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo said, earning chuckles from everyone. Thorin turned towards me. I had set Stacia down and he ran to me. He picked me up, swinging me around as he kissed me. I wrap my arms around him and returned the kiss, happy that he was alive.

"Marry me?" Thorin asked, silencing everyone.

"What?" I ask.

"Marry me. I wouldn't have anyone else for a queen and have Stacia as my princess. Mariah. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Mariah?" Thorin asked. Stacia squealed as I nodded.

"Yes. I'll marry you." I said. Thorin pulled me into a kiss and we got cheers along with wolf whistles and cat calls from his nephews. Stacia ran over and hugged us. Thorin picked her up and kissed her check, earning a giggle.

"That tickles." Stacia said.

"You'll get use to it." Thorin said. He looked straight as the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin strides forward at the sight of a mountain. I came to his side and he wraps his arm around me.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said, looking at me as I laid my head on his shoulder. A bird chirps and flies away.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign-a good omen." Thorin said, pulling me close. I looked at Anna and we smiled.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. I knew what was coming, but didn't say anything. I was going to go through all of this at Thorin's side, no matter what.

AN: Onto DOS. Hope you all enjoyed this. :) Check out my other Hobbit stories if you like this one. I got 4 others and more to come.


	16. On the Run Again

Chapter 16

On the Run Again

We stopped as it got close to sundown. Stacia was curled up with her head in Thorin's lap, sleeping after walking all day. Thorin rested a hand on her back. I walked towards them with a smile on my face.

"She was out as soon as she laid down." Thorin said.

"She'll sleep anywhere." I said, sitting beside Thorin and laying my head on his shoulder. A wargs howl came and everyone was up. Thorin and I woke up Stacia.

"But mom..." Stacia stopped when she heard another howl and her eyes widen. We put out the fire and hid it.

"Bilbo. Go see how far they are from our spot." Thorin said, as he helped me get Stacia on my back in a piggy back way so I could run with her. We stood waiting. Thorin held my hand and I saw Anna standing next to Fili, who had an arm wrapped around her. Bilbo came running back.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo said.

"Did they see you?" They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No that's not it." Bilbo said.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said, with a smile. The dwarves chuckle.

"GUYS. He has something else to tell you if you will listen to him." Anna yelled.

"Thank you Anna. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said. We all looked at Bilbo, worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said. Bilbo looked at him curiously.

"Yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said. Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked.

"I say we double back." I said, looking at Thorin.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf said. We look at each other.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. A roar comes from behind them.

"None." Gandalf said. We started running. Stacia had a firm grip around my neck, but not choking. "Come on!" Gandalf said. We heard the orcs running through the woods. We all stop when an ear splitting roar sounds nearby. Stacia burried her face in my shoulder. I looked at Thorin. He had worry written on his face. "This way quickly." Gandalf called. We ran and Bombur looks on in shock until Bofur grabs him and pulls him along.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur said. We exit the forest and see a house surrounded by hedges in the middle of the plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf said.

"Lass. Let me take the little one. You are slowing down." Dwalin said. I nodded and he took her in his arms. We were running towards the house. Bombur runs past all of us. He could run when needed. "Come on, get inside." We run towards the door. Bombur reaches it and runs into it, falling onto his back. I watch as the dwarves try to get the door open.

"Open the door." I cry out seeing the bear heading towards us.

"Quickly!" Thorin said, pushing through the dwarves and manages to raise the bolt that was inside. The door opens and we rush inside. Dwalin quickly passes Stacia to me as I step with Anna behind the group.. The bear presses against the door. The dwarves slam their bodies against the door, trying to close the door. The bear roars as he also pushes.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin called. They finally get the door closed and the bolt latched. Stacia sighed.

"To close." Stacia said, looking up at me.

"What is that?" Ori asked

"That is our host." Gandalf said. We all look at him. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves, but he has a soft side for children. So Stacia might be able to help us out here." Gandalf said, smiling at my daughter. Stacia smiled as Thorin nodded as Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving!" Ori said.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori said, pulling him away from the door.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. I head over to a pile of hay and laid Stacia down. Thorin handed me his coat and I put it over her. I laid next to her, using my arm to support my head, running a hand over Stacia's back, humming her favorite lullaby and she falls asleep. Thorin soon joined me as I pulled Stacia to me as he pulled me close to him and kissed my check.

"She sleeping?" Thorin whispered.

"Like a rock." I whispered as I turn my head and kissed his check. Thorin smiled and fell asleep with me right behind him.

Stacia's POV. I woke up to a sound. I open my eyes to find myself curled up to mom, who was wrapped in dad's arms. I slipped out of mom's arms and sat up to see the door open and a man stepped through the door. I stood up and tip toed over to where the man stood without waking my friends.

"Your not a dwarf." Beorn said.

"No. I'm a human and I'm five." I said.

"What's your name little one?" Beorn asked.

"Stacia." I said.

"Pretty name. Want to help me make breakfast?" Beorn said. I nodded.

AN: Here's the start of DOS. Hope you liked. :)


	17. Beorn

Chapter 17  
Beorn

I woke up to find Stacia was not sleeping next to me. I sat up and looked around. I heard Stacia's giggle coming from the kitchen. I sighed in relief and got off the hay. Thorin was still sleeping along with everyone else. I brushed off the hay and followed the smell of food. A very tall man stood in the kitchen with Stacia, who was helping getting food on the table.

"Mommy. Your awake." Stacia said, running over and I scooped her up.

"You got a lovely daughter. She was very helpful." Beorn said.

"Thank you. Should I wake the others?" I ask.

"Yes." Stacia said, but the smell of food had them all up. Thorin came over to me and kissed my check. I sat next to Fili with Thorin. Anna sat in between Fili and Kili and Stacia sat on Thorin's lap after she was done eating. Beorn poured some milk into Fili's mug.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked, looking at Thorin.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw the shackles on his hands. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." I took a drink of my milk that I hadn't finished yet.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Stacia asked. Beorn gave her a sad smile.

"Now there is only one." Beorn said.

"Mom. Can I go outside till we leave?" Stacia asked.

"Just stay in the hedges and take my dog with you and come in when she tells you too, because the Orcs are still out there." Beorn said. Stacia nodded and got off Thorin's lap to go outside. I watched her go. "She reminds me of my daughter at that age. Sweet and innocent." I looked at him.

"She was enslaved like you were?" I ask.

"Killed in front of me at the same age Stacia is. Thorin. I know she's your adopted daughter, but you better guard her with your life, because Azog will show no mercy to kids." Beorn said. Thorin and I look at each other and we knew he was right.

"We will. All of us." Thorin said. The dwarves nodded. Beorn nodded.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies over the forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks shocked and I rested my hand on his leg. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. Beorn picks up a mouse that scampered across the table. "But Orcs I hate more and that little girl said you all protected her with your lives. What do you need?"

I head outside and saw Stacia with the ponies. She was petting one that took a liking to her. I smiled. Someone joins me.

"Stacia told me that she doesn't know who her real father is. Mind telling me why?" Beorn asked. I looked at Beorn and then back at Stacia. Her father is in prison for rape. She's a product of rape, but I don't treat her like she is. She kept me alive when I carried her." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You both are in good hands. The King loves you both. I can tell." Beorn said. The others come out and Stacia runs over.

"Are we leaving?" Stacia asked.

"We are." Thorin said. We put the packs on the saddles and Thorin puts Stacia on ours and climbs up behind her and I get on behind him.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. We rode off in the direction of Mirkwood. I knew what was to come and I didn't look forward to seeing spiders or the elves.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews. :)


	18. Traveling Through Mirkwood

Chapter 18

Traveling Through Mirkwood

We reached the outskirts of Mirkwood at daybreak. Stacia had fallen asleep on the ride. Gandalf gets off his horse. I gently shake Stacia and she wakes up as Thorin gets off. I hand Stacia down to him and then he helps me get off.

"The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. Stacia clung to my pant leg.

"No sign of Orcs. We must have luck on our side." Dwalin said, dismounting. I turn and see Beorn in the distance in his bear-form.

"I don't like this." Anna said, joining me. We knew what lies in these woods after seeing the movie in theaters three times, but we kept the talk to ourselves.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. The dwarves started to get the packs off the ponies. I picked up Stacia.

"I hate spiders. I am not going to like this." I said.

"You'll be fine. You got Thorin." Anna said, wiggling her eyebrows at us. I elbow her as Thorin joined me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Stay close to me. You and Stacia both. Anna. Stay close to Fili and Kili." Thorin said.

"Of course." Anna said. She hurried over to Fili, who took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Thorin pulled me close as Gandalf runs back outside.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said. We looked at him in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. Gandalf looked at Thorin and then back at Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Bilbo looked at Gandalf. Stacia layed her head on my shoulder.

"I was going to tell you. I found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo said.

"Found what?" Gandalf said, leaning forward curiously and suspiciously. I saw him fumbling something that I knew was the Ring in his pocket. "What did you find?" Bilbo hesitated.

"My courage." Bilbo said, earning an eye row from me.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf said, turning and walks towards his horse, but talks to Thorin first. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and Key safe. Do not enter the Mountain without me." Gandalf gives Thorin a hard look. "This is not the Greenwood of Old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf gets on his horse.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. Gandalf rides away shouting, "No matter what may come, stay on the path." We all turn to face the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go." Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. I put Stacia on my back for a piggy back ride as we enter the forest. We followed the pathway. Thorin was leading and I was right behind him. The path turns a corner. "The path goes this way." We continue to follow the path. It kept twisting and turning.

"This way." Dwalin said. We continue walking. I suddenly felt sick and hunched over throwing up.

"Mommy!" Stacia said. Thorin turned to me and hurried over.

"I'm fine." I said, but my knees were getting weak.

"Dwalin. Get Stacia off her and I'll carry Mariah." Thorin said. I felt Stacia get taken from me and I was in Thorin's arms in a heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. Nori comes to a stop and we all stop. "What's happening?" Thorin heads to the front.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path... It's disappeared!" Nori said.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked, coming over, holding Stacia.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. We were standing in front of a steep cliff and the path was nowhere to be seen.

"Find it. All of you. Look for the path!" Thorin said. We were wondering the forest looking. I saw some of the dwarves stumbling about.

"I don't remember this place before. None of its familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked. I knew the forest was getting to their heads.

"I do know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin said. The dwarves were muttering and rambling as we wonder about. I closed my eyes and heard a strange whispering.

"Look." Ori said. I opened my eyes to see Ori holding a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said. Bofur takes the pouch.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours." Bilbo said.

"The forest is getting to you all. We're going around in circles. We are lost." Anna said, from behind.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. The dwarves started arguing and fighting. I sighed

"The sun we need to find the sun. Up there. We need to-" Bilbo began, but no one but Anna, Stacia, and I heard him as the dwarves started fighting. Bilbo climbs up the tree. I was set on my feet. I stood watching. Thorin hears the whispering.

"What? What's that?" Thorin said. The whispering continued and Thorin turned to the others, yelling, "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." We all went silent. Stacia stood there. Something came through the trees. I felt something sticky on my back and I get yanked back.

"MOMMY!" Stacia screamed and I heard Thorin and Anna yelling for me as I got pulled. I got stung in the arm and everything went black.

AN: There you go. Won't be long and the movie of DOS will be out. Can't wait to see it again. Hope you liked the story. :)


	19. Free and Prisoners

Chapter 19  
Free and Prisoners

I woke up covered in spider webs, but that's not woken me up. Cutting of the webs was coming and I was falling. I landed on my back. The webbing was getting torn away.

"Mariah." Thorin said, as his face appeared and pulled me into a kiss.

"Stacia? Anna?" I ask.

"Right here." Stacia said, running over and Thorin picked her up.

"You okay?" I ask.

"She was hiding so the spiders didn't get attacked." Fili said, coming over with Anna.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"BILBO!" We yell.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo said. I heard a fall and knew a spider knocked Bilbo out of the tree. I screamed as spiders surround us. Thorin handed Stacia over to me and stood in front of me to protect me. He knew I was terrified of spiders. Stacia was the same way. She burried her face in my neck. Bombur got knocked to the ground and it stands over him.

"Grab a leg!" Thorin yelled. Dwarves grab the legs.

"PULL!" Dwalin yelled. The dwarves pull and all the spider's legs get pulled off. The body falls and lands on Bombur. Thorin comes back to me. I think I was pale as paper, because he pulled me against him.

"Your well protected." Thorin said. Kili's cry came and we turn to see Kili getting pulled by a spider.

"Kili!" Fili and Anna yelled. Spiders kept coming and coming. A blonde dwarf that I knew right away was Legolas jump onto the spider and kill it. He slides on the floor of the forest, pointing an arrow right at Thorin, who pushed me behind him. Other elves appear, pointing arrows at all of us.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said. Thorin didn't look happy as we looked at the Elves. Stacia clung to me tighter.

"HELP!" Kili yelled.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. The dwarves had me and Stacia well protected where I couldn't see what was happening but knew that Tauriel was going to rescue Kili. Tauriel lead Kili over to us and pushed him to join us.

"Two human girls and a child. I take it you kidnapped them." Legolas said.

"We came at our free will." I said. Stacia looked at Legolas with wide eyes.

"Liars as well. Search them. Tauriel. You search the girls." Legolas said. Anna and I handed over our weapons. Tauriel goes to Stacia, but she hid behind me.

"She doesn't have any." I growl.

"Alright. Alright." Tauriel said. I picked up Stacia and held her close to me.

"Your daughter?" Tauriel asked.

"And mine." Thorin said. I nodded. Tauriel eyed Thorin. Not sure whether to believe him or not, but kept her mouth shut.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said. Stacia turned her head and I looked as Legolas pulled out a picture frame.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said. Gloin was not happy. Anna was standing next to Fili.

"And what is this horrid creäture? A goblin mutant?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wee lad Gimli." Gloin said. Legolas handed it back to him and then took Thorin's sword. He said something in elvish as Thorin stood close to me.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points the sword right at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"Elrond gave it to him. Its his." I said.

"Attitude on this girl." Legolas said. He said something again in elvish and the elves start to lead us away. Bofur turns to Thorin.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Thorin and I looked around and didn't see him. I was shoved and I caught myself without dropping Stacia. Thorin shot the elf a glare. We were lead across a bridge and into a place. We walked along wooden walkways. Thorin gets pulled away from me.

"Thorin." I said, reaching for him. He reaches back, but we were pulled apart.

"Daddy!" Stacia yelled. Thorin glanced at us and then got pulled away. We were lead into the dungeons. I was shoved with Stacia into one cell. Others were getting shoved into cells.

"This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin said. Stacia burried her face in my neck as I slid to the floor with her in my arms. Anna was shoved into a cell with Fili.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin said.

"Get off me!" Dori said.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." Kili said. I shot Kili a glare.

"Or nothing." Tauriel said, slamming his cell door shut and I saw Kili smiling a little. Legolas and Tauriel talk in elvish as I run a hand down Stacia's back to calm her down. Dwalin, Bofur, Fili, and Ori start throwing themselves against the cell doors.

"Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent." Balin said. I groan as I lean my head against the wall as Stacia whimpered in my arms.

Half an hour later. Thorin is lead down the stairs towards the cells and thrown into a cell across from Stacia's and my cell. Thorin came to the bars and looked across to where I was looking at him. He had the look of relief on his face.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go Ish kakhfe ai'd dur rugnu! Him and all his kin." Thorin said. Balin closes his eyes and sighs in frustration.

"Well that's it, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin said.

"Not our only hope. Stacia ok?" Thorin asked, hearing the whimpering.

"She's just scared." I said. Stacia curled closer in my arms. Thorin slid down to the floor, but enough for us to see each other. I saw Anna curling up to Fili, who had his arms wrapped around her. I envied her and wished I could be in Thorin's and holding our daughter at the same time.

"Mommy. Can you sing a song to help me sleep?" Stacia asked. I smiled seeing that she finally calmed down.

"What song would you like to hear?" I ask.

"Roar." Stacia said. I smiled because it was my favorite song along with Stacia's and Anna's. (AN: Roar by Katy Perry is the song)

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're going to hear me roar!  
_

Anna had joined me at the chorus and stuff. This song fit my life with my ex boyfriend and how I was now changing being in Middle Earth. I had no regrets. Everyone was listening to the song

_Now, I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now  
_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're going to hear me roar!_

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!  
_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me Roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar!_

I looked down and saw that Stacia was fast asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead.

"It fits you." Thorin said.

"I know. She's asleep." I said.

"The lass is exhausted. Let her sleep." Bofur said. I nodded and laid her down. I curled my body around her and fell asleep with her listening to Thorin talk to Balin.

AN: There you go. Sorry it took awhile to update. Hope you liked.


	20. Getting out of Mirkwood

Chapter 20  
Getting Out of Mirkwood

I woke up with Stacia curled up in my arms and face burried in my chest. I sat up and leaned against the wall with Stacia still in my arms. I saw Thorin pacing the floor of his cell. I leaned my head against the wall.

"You'll put a hole in the floor if you keep that up, my love." I said. Thorin smiled when he saw that I was awake with our daughter nestled in my arms.

"You don't know how much I miss you being in my arms right now." Thorin said, taking ahold of the cell doors.

"Same here, love. I'm just happy to have Stacia in my arms." I said. Thorin nodded and sat next to the wall as sunlight came through the holes.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked. Bilbo appears next to Thorin's cell, holding the keys.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo said. I shook Stacia awake.

"Bilbo!" Balin said.

"Shh! There are guards nearby." Bilbo said.

"Mommy?" Stacia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're getting out of here." I said. Stacia wrapped her arms around my neck as cell doors were unlocked and mine was next. I was in Thorin's arms in an instant. Thorin's lips met mine and I melted into the kiss.

"Hey." Stacia said, giving a pout. Thorin chuckled and kissed her check. We start walking in one direction.

"The stairs. You first, Ori!" Dwalin said.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo said. Bilbo leads us through the palace. Stacia clung to my neck. We come into a wine cellar. There were elves that were sound asleep around a table with empty bottles of wine in front of them. We were lead further in. "This way."

"I don't beleive it, we're in the cellars." Kili said. The dwarves started getting mad. Anna and I passed a look.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo said.

"Just shut up and listen." I said. Bilbo shot me a thankful look.

"This way." Bilbo said. We come into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said.

"Are you mad!? They'll find us!" Dwalin said.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo said. The dwarves started muttering when we heard a commotion.

"Not good." Anna said. I look at Thorin.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said. Thorin helped me and Stacia into one barrel and got into the one next to ours as the others climb into the barrels. Bilbo walks by counting to make sure we all were there.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, popping his head out of the barrel.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said. Stacia burried her face in my chest and I closed my eyes.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked. The lever got pulled and the barrels were rolling. I held my breath as we go under. We came up and I pushed my hair out of my face. Thorin was holding the walls with the help of Dwalin and Fili.

"Waiting for Bilbo." Thorin said. Stacia popped her head out. I kissed her check. A splash came and I turn to see Bilbo come up for air and Nori pulled him onto his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Bilbo waves his hand.

"Go!" Bilbo said.

"Come on. Let's go." Thorin said. I started paddling with my hands following Thorin We emerge into sunlight and a waterfall was right in front of us. "Hold on!" Thorin shouted. The barrels plunge into the water and into rapids as horns blew. A shout in elvish came. There was a guard post above the river and a lever is pulled and a gate close. Thorin comes to it, followed by me. We all came to a stop, now at a stand still. "No!" Thorin said, slamming against the gate. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned. Elf guards draw their swords, but they were shot in the back with arrows. Stacia screamed as orcs came, killing the elves.

"Get down." I said, shoving Stacia down and out of sight. I saw a orc that I knew from the movies and books, Bolg, emerge.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said.

"No shit, sherlock." I yell. Bolg yells something in the Black speech and orcs throw themselves at the dwarves. Bilbo kills one with his sword. I punch one right in the throat and it fell as we fought for our lives. Kili pulls himself out of the barrel and onto the ledge. I knew what was going to happen.

"Kili." Dwalin called, throwing him a sword that he got from one of the elves. I grabbed a sword from a fallen elf. Others did the same thing. I could hear the fight but couldn't see what was happening. Thorin looked worried.

"KILI!" Fili yelled and I knew Bolg had shot Kili. I swore.

"Kili." Thorin said, looking worried. The gate opened and we were going. We tried to paddle and steer with our hands, but no luck. The river was to wild. Orcs begin shooting arrows at us. I duck down to not get hit and check on Stacia. She was shivering, but she was alright. I come up in time to see an Orc heading my way. I swung my sword around and cut off its head.

"Nice one." Anna yelled. I shot her a smirk. Thorin gets one of the orcs weapons and throws it back to Bombur, who throws it to Nori, who passes it to Fili, who kills an orc with it. Dwalin headbutts an orc and steals the axe. A low hanging tree branch had orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin said. Thorin hits it with his, then I hit it with mine, and then Dwalin hits it. The tree branch breaks making the orcs fall into the river. I saw Bilbo laying on a barrel. I grin as Bombur is fighting on shore and then jumps into an empty barrel. Thorin looked for me and smiled to see I was alright.

"Stacia?" Thorin asked, worried.

"She's safe." I said, pointing down. I heard yells of anger and turn. Anna and I started laughing to see Legolas standing on Dwalin's and Bofur's head.

"NOT FUNNY!" Dwalin said.

"It is." Anna said. Legolas jumped off onto shore, killing more orcs. One came up behind to kill him, but Thorin throws his sword and kills the Orc. They shared nods of understanding at each other. The close was clear and I let Stacia pops her head up.

"Can we do that again? Please! Please!" Stacia asked, excitedly. Throin and I smile at her as the river calmed.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin said.

"And Stacia is shaking." I said, holding my daughter close.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin said. We all head to the shore.

"Come on." Dwalin said. Kili gets to the shore and falls to his knees in pain, from his wound. Fili and Anna hurry over to him. Thorin pulled Stacia up into his arms and held her close to warm her up.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Thorin said.

"You stubborn dwarf." Anna growled.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said as I slipped to Fili, Kili, and Anna to help.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Anna and I got to work wrapping the wound. A shadow falls on us. Thorin pulls me behind him as he aims his bow at us. Kili grabs a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand. Anna and I recognized him. Bard.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard said.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you liked. I'll update when I can. :)


	21. Laketown

Chapter 21  
Laketown

Stacia was passed to me quickly and Thorin stood in front of me protectively Balin came forward after noticing the barge that was in the river behind Bard.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. Bard lowered his bow and then climbs aboard his barge as we approach. Thorin stayed in front of me.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said. Bard looks at Balin and begins loading the empty barrels into the barge. "As has the coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Stacia laid her head on my shoulder, tired and almost falling asleep. I kiss her forehead.

"A boy and two girls." Bard said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." Bard said. Balin's smile faded and I frowned. I come to stand next to Thorin. Bard's eyes landed on Stacia and then looks at me. I give a small smile, but he doesn't return it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Balin said.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin interrupted.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asked.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked, wrapping his arm around me. Bard studies the barrels where there are dents and nicks that were received during the fight with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard said. Bard gets on the barge and tosses the rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin mouthed.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. Bard looks at us suspiciously, but lets us go on the barge. I sat near the front on the edge with Stacia sitting between Anna and I. Thorin stood beside me, leaning against the side. Bard paddles the boat across the lake. It was foggy as the barge pushes ice floes. A large formation comes out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur said. Bard moves the barge between the rock formations which is ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him." Bilbo said.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said, who was standing next to Thorin.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said. Anna and I apologized for not having money and Balin understood.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked in a whisper which I heard. Thorin sits beside me and pulled me against his side.

"We don't." Throin said. Balin counts the money.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said. I heard Thorin sigh and turned his head to look at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin stopped as the dwarves stood up as the Lonely Mountain came into view. Thorin moved away from me. It was as beautiful as how the movies made it to look. Anna and I smiled at each other.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said, handing Balin a sack of coins. Bilbo coughs as Bard approaches us.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. We turn and see rooftops of Laketown in the distance. Balin handed him the money after a nod from Thorin. "Get in the barrels. Not you three." Bard said, stopping Anna, Stacia, and me. Thorin looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"I can pass them off as survivors of an Orc raid that are looking for shelter for a few days." Bard said.

"Go. We'll be fine." I said, kissing him gently. Thorin nodded and got into one of the barrels. I sat back on the edge with Anna as we approached a dock. Bard hops off and speaks to a man. Anna and I share knowing glances and fight back a laugh.

"Shh, what's he doing, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." Anna said. Bard points back at the barrels while he's talking. "And he's pointing right at you guys." Bard shakes hands with the man. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Throin asked.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. Anna and I started giggling as the fish was dumped in on the dwarves and Bilbo. Bard gets the barge moving.

"So glad it's not us." Anna said.

"That I agree on." I said.

"Eww." Stacia said.

"Not funny." Kili said.

"It is to us." I said.

"Oh god." Bofur said. Bard kicks one of the barrels.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard." The Gatekeeper said, as Bard brings his barge to a stop and the Gatekeeper steps out to see him.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"I got three girls here that I found that survived an orc raid and looking for shelter for a few days before going South. So they'll be staying with me for a while. I am cold and tired also and ready for home." Bard said. Percy looks at us and gives us a nod as Bard hands him papers.

"You and me both." Percy said. The gatekeeper takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them. Bard gives us a nod. Anna and I sat in silence.

"here we are. All in order." Gatekeeper said. He holds out the papers but Alfrid comes out of the shadows and grabs the papers.

"Not so fast. What do we have here?" Alfrid said, eyeing Anna and me. I pull Stacia close as Alfrid ran his eyes over me.

"Just some woman who are looking for shelter after orc raid and I offered them my place for a few days." Bard said.

"Maybe they would like to stay at the Master's where its nicer." Alfrid said as his eyes skimmed over me more than Anna. He reminded me of my ex and I was hoping Thorin wouldn't jump out of the barrel and kill him.

"Our husbands are coming to get us as soon as they help with search and cleaning up and I don't think they would appreciate how you're looking at my best friend and I." I said, holding my head high. Alfrid smirked and then started to read the papers while looking at the load.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" Alfrid said, tossing the papers to the wind and approaches him. Laketown soldiers come up behind him. Stacia clung to me. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." I frown, not liking the man more and more. He picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up. I saw Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid said.

"Of come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said. He tossed the fish into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side." The soldiers move to do as they were told and begin to dump the contests into the canal.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Bard and Alfrid stare at each other until Alfrid holds his hand up to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid said. The soldiers set the barrels back and return to the building. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid said. I roll my eyes as Alfrid walks away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy yelled. The gate was raised and Bard moves the barge through it. Alfrid turns as we pass.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid said.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone know where everyone lives." Bard said. We were now in Laketown with no problem.

AN: And I end it there. Next chapter will be Bard's house. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait.


	22. Bard's House

Chapter 22  
Bard's Home

We came to a stop at one of the docks. Thorin burst out of the fish as the barrels were knocked over.

"I'm gonna kill him." Thorin said. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. It seemed to calm him down.

"My heart belongs to you. No one else." I said. Thorin takes my face and smooths his thumb over my check. Fili was with Anna. Stacia pulled on Thorin's shirt. He looked down.

"Your covered in fish slime." Stacia said with a giggle. Stacia let out a squeal as he scooped her up and hugged her close getting her covered. I saw I was also.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. We get off the barge and onto the dock. A man watches and Bard approaches him and gives him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing. Follow me." Bard said. Bard lead us down the docks. Stacia held Thorin's and my hand. A boy that I reconized as Bain came running up to us.

"Da! Our house. It's being watched." Bain said. Bard looks at us.

"Your going to have to swim. There is a sewage where you can come up from." Bard said. The dwarves mumbled but agreed. I stop Thorin from leading us.

"They saw us. We have to go with Bard. Go. We'll be fine." I said. Thorin nodded and went to join the others in the water. I picked up Stacia and we walked with Bard towards his house. People were fishing in a boat outside their house. Anna, Stacia, and I entered where two girls stood there.

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda asked.

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid said, as the girls hug Bard. Bard hands Sigrid a bag

"Here's something to eat. Sigrid. Help these two girls with clothes. Tilda. Help the little one." Bard said. Sigrid lead us to her room. "Bain. Get them in." I heard Bard say. Sigrid pulled out a royal blue tunic for me along with a red one for Anna. Two black corset halter top shirts was brought out. I grin.

"Pants or skirts?" Sigrid asked.

"Pants." Anna and I said. Sigrid left and Anna and I got dressed. We kept our boots on and came out. I saw Thorin standing by a window.

"Mommy." Stacia said, running over in a royal blue dress. I smiled as I pick her up and kiss her check gently. I walked up to Thorin, who smiled at the sight of me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close as Bilbo got wrapped in a towel.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." Bard said. Thorin looked out the window and saw the tower.

"A Dwarvish Wind-lance." Thorin said, in shock. Bilbo joins us.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin said. Thorin looks away sadly and brought me close to him. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store running low when Girion made his last stand." I watched Thorin's face as the story ended. Sadness was written all over it.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. Anna and I shared glances, knowing.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said. Dwalin laughed.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. Thorin goes up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here." Bard said. He left the room. Balin, Fili, and Kili came up to Thorin.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not?" If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said. Bard returns and lays a package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. He opens it and hand-made weapons fall out. The dwarves look at them in shock and pick them up in disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard said. Anna and I looked at each other as Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin said.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said. The dwarves threw their weapons on the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. I saw the look pass between Thorin and Dwalin.

"Thorin." Balin said. Bard turned his head at the mention of Thorin's name and I knew he reconized it. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now." Balin said.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say?" Dwalin asked.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard siad. Bard left Kili slides to the floor. Stacia laid her head on my shoulder as Thorin and Dwalin whispered as Bain came in after following Bard.

"Let's go." Thorin said. We leave and Dwalin pushes Bain out of the way as he tries to stop us. We were now on the way to the armory to get the weapons.


	23. The Master and the Inn

Chapter 23  
The Master and the Inn

We slipped through the docks of Laketown. Stacia was in between Thorin and me. We hid behind a building as guards passed us.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Stacia. Stay with Fili." Thorin said. Stacia nodded as the dwarves that were staying outside made a pyramid. "Go, go, go!" Nori ran up and climbed the dwarves, going through the window. "Next." I ran and climbed them and slid through the window, landing on my feet. Bilbo, Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin join us. I grabbed swords and grabbed them. Thorin puts weapons in Kili's hands.

"You alright?" I ask, seeing Kili favoring his injured leg.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said. He headed for the steps. I heard weapons being dropped and saw Kili fall down the stairs. I heard yelling. I grab a sword and felt a blade of a sword press against my neck as my friends had weapons pressed against their necks as well. I gulped as I looked at the soldiers that stood in front of us. We were lead outside to see soldiers with our friends. Stacia slipped passed them and ran into my arms. I picked her up and held her close. We were all lead to the Master's house. Townspeople were around us as we were pushed. Snow was starting to fall. I saw a man peak through the door and it close.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said, shoving the soldier's hand off his shoulder. The Master came out, putting on his coat, followed by Alfrid.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah, Enemies of the state, then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there are sire." Alfrid said.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thor." Dwalin said. Thorin stepped forward as I stood next to Anna, holding Stacia. He held his head high and stood proud.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. There were whispers of shock and recognition from the crowd as Thorin spoke. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Cheers rang through the crowd. Bard comes pushing forward as some of the dwarves step aside to let him through. Thorin turns to look at Bard.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. There were whispers as Thorin glares at Bard.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin said. Shouts of excitement ran through the crowd. I saw the Master smiling and nodding. I share a glance with Anna. We both knew.

"All of you! Listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Thorin and Bard stared at each other angrily. The crowd got louder. The master steps forward.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast." The Master said, pointing at Bard. Thorin looks at Bard in shock.

"It's true sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Bard steps up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Thorin turned and steped onto the steps going up to the mansion. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin looks at the Master waiting for his answer. "What say you?" The Master smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain." The Master said. Thorin turned around, standing like a King as the crowd cheered. I saw the glance shared between Thorin and Bard.

We were lead to the inn. Anna stopped me.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked.

"I want to go with Thorin." I said.

"Then I will stay with Fili when he stays behind. Stacia should go with you. She'll be safer." Anna said. I nod.

"Sounds good." I said. I head up to Thorin's and my room while the dwarves celebrated after putting Stacia down for sleep in the next room. I sat on the bed, brushing out my hair, leaving the courting braid alone. I heard the door open and look up to see Thorin coming into the room.

"You didn't want to celebrate?" Thorin asked.

"Not a fan of parties and drinking." I said. Thorin nodded and pulled me against him.

"I missed you at my side." Thorin said.

"Sorry. Just tired." I said. Thorin kissed me and we spent a good hour making passionate love. We laid curled up underneath the blanket. Thorin trailed his fingers down my back.

"I want you to stay here with Stacia." Thorin said.

"I'm coming with and so is Stacia. We want to be at your side when you take the Mountain." I said. Thorin sighed, but nodded.

"I Knew I wouldn't be able to argue with you. Alright." Thorin said. We kissed and I fell asleep with my head on Thorin's chest.

AN: There you go. Next chapters will be going back and forth between Anna and Mariah. Hope you enjoyed.


	24. To the Mountain

Chapter 24  
To the Mountain

Thorin woke me up and I got dressed as he went to get Stacia up. I was putting on my boots when Thorin entered with Stacia. Stacia walked ahead of Thorin and I as we head down the stairs. Anna slipped over as Thorin went to get his armor.

"Kili looks horrible." Anna whispered. I looked at Kili. He was pale.

"Yeah. Its getting to him and fast." I whisper. Thorin came up to me and pulled me to him. "You look like a king in that armor, my king." I smile up at him. He returned the smile and nodded.

"Let's go." Thorin said. We headed down to the pier that we would get in the boat to head to the Mountain.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. We come to the boat. I help Stacia get in and got in with some of the others. Anna stood on the pier and helped hand stuff. Kili is stopped by Thorin.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said, grabbing more stuff and handing it to Dwalin. Kili smiles, thinking Thorin is joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. Fili turns and looks at Fili and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when the door is opened when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said. Thorin lays a hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili looks shocked and hurt at his words. Thorin turns to get in the boat. Oin gets out as Kili turns away.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili said. Oin examines Kili, but Kili was pulling away from him.

"Fili." Thorin said.

"I will carry him, if I must." Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said. Fili looks at Kili and then at Anna, who was still standing on the pier. He got out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said, as Fili takes Anna's arm, gently.

"I belong with my brother. And Anna is staying with." Fili said. Anna and Fili go to Kili as the Master steps on the podium to speak. Thorin gets in the boat towards the front. Stacia, who was sitting in my lap, and I sat near him.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The Master finishes. The dwarves get the boat moving. They wave at the people.

"Goodbye!" Dori said. I looked at Anna to see her watching. She smiled and waved and I returned it.

Anna's POV. As the boat disappears as Fili held his brother. Bofur appears in the crowd and he turns to see us.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked.

"Well. Not exactly." I said. Kili moans in pain and begins to fall over. Fili and I quickly catch him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili asked.

"His leg. The bandage is turning black." I cry out.

"We need more help." Bofur said. We try to get help but no one would help us, not even the Master would help.

"Bard. He will help." I said. Fili and Oin carried Kili and we head for Bard's House. Bofur knocks and Bard opens the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said. He goes to slam the door, but Bofur stops him.

"No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said. Bard looks at Kili and then lets us in.

Mariah's POV. We were getting close to the Mountain. Throin was standing at the bow of the boat, looking at the Mountain as we got close. We came to land and the dwarves got out of their armor. Thorin helped me get Stacia on my back so she could ride on my back as we walked. We climb the foothills. Thorin runs to the top of the embankment and overlooks a valley. We came up and looked across the ruins that lay before the Mountain. I came and stood at Thorin's side. Stacia peered over my shoulder to look.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin said.

"I bet it was beautiful before Smaug." I said.

"It was." Thorin said.

"The sun will soon reach midday, let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Balin said.

"Wait is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-" Bilbo was interrupted by Thorin.

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin said. He turns and walks away. I sigh and shake my head. "Come." We follow him towards where he was leading us. We came near the Mountain and we looked around, looking for a pathway or something. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Dwalin said.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said.

"UP HERE!" Bilbo yelled. We came over to one of the dwarven statues and see that a set of stairs was carved into it.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said.

"I hate stairs." I groan. We had a lot of stairs to climb and I wasn't looking forward to climbing them.


	25. The Door into the Mountain

Chapter 25  
The Door into the Mountain

We climbed the stairs up to the mountain. I was behind Stacia and Thorin in front of her. I had my hand on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I am getting tired, mommy." Stacia said.

"We're almost there, Stacia. Hold on a few more minutes." Thorin said.

"Alright, daddy." Stacia said. I refused to look down. I hated heights. We finally reached the top and came to a little ledge.

"This must be it." I said. Thorin looks at the map as he stood in front of us all

"The Hidden door." Thorin said. Stacia smiled as the others joined up. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day." Thorin held up the key as he spoke and everyone cheered.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin said as we all set the packs down on the rock. Dwalin explores the walls with his fingers looking for the keyhole. Thorin walks over to the edge and looks at the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said. Thorin looks at the walls, but nothing was shown. Stacia and I stood off as we watched. We knew the truth, but they had to figure it out. The sun was getting lower and lower and nothing was changing. Thorin looked frantic. "Nori!" Nori runs to the wall and begins tapping in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to the wall. Dwalin pushes against the wall as the sun got lower. "We're losing the light."

"Come on!" Dwalin said, kicking the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori said.

"I can't find it...It's not here! It's not here." Dwalin said. The sun was getting close to disappearing.

"Break it down!" Thorin said. Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur smash at the wall with their weapon, but nothing was working. Stacia tugged on my pant leg and I picked her up.

"Come on!" Thorin said.

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin said. The dwarves stop hitting the door and drop their weapons. The sun disappears behind the mountains.

"No!" Thorin said, stumbling forward, examining the map. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." Thorin holds his arms up in disbelief.

"Thorin." I whisper. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"What did we miss?" Thorin asked. Thorin walks up to Balin, repeating the question again.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin said. The dwarves bow their head in despair and turn back towards the stairs. "Come away. It's...It's over."

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo said.

"You wait." Gloin said.

"You can't give up." I said.

"Where are they going? Mariah's right. You can't give up now!" Bilbo said. Thorin turns away. He holds up the key and then drops it to the floor. It chatters.

"Dad." Stacia whispered.

"Thorin. You can't give up now." Bilbo said. Thorin throws the map at Bilbo's chest and walks past him. The others with him, descending down the stairs. I turn towards the wall.

"Stand by the grey stone." I whisper. I go to the grey wall. Stacia watching.

"When the thrush knocks." Bilbo said. Bilbo and I look around, but don't see the thrush.

"The setting sun... and the last light of Durin's Day will shine." I said.

"Hmm. The last light. Last light." Bilbo said, turning away from the wall, thinking and muttering to himself. I look up to the sky and see the clouds move away from the moon. I smile and hear a knocking on the stone. Bilbo and I turn to see a thrush hitting a stone against the wall and the moonlight hits the wall, revealing the keyhole. I smile. The thrush flies away and Stacia went running to get the dwarves.

"The last light." I said.

"The keyhole. Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn!" Bilbo yelled for the Company. I look for the key.

"Where's the key? Where's the key?" I ask. Bilbo looks around.

"It was here. But it was here. It was here! It was just." Bilbo said, frantically as we looked for the key. Suddenly his foot hits it and it goes flying from the clearing and heads for the cliff, but a boot comes down on it and stops it. I look to see Thorin with Stacia in his arms. Stacia was grinning from ear to ear as Thorin picks up the key. Bilbo and I sigh with relief. The other dwarves come up to his side. They all smile at Bilbo and me.

"Stacia came to get us." Thorin said, handing Stacia over to me. He heads up to the keyhole and puts the key in the keyhold. Thorin pushes the wall and the door opens to show a tunnel.

"Erebor." Thorin said.

"Thorin." Balin said, choking up. Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder and steps into the mountain.

"I know these walls... These walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin said, running his hands over the walls. Balin steps into the tunnel. I follow with Stacia still in my arms. The others steps in slowly.

"I remember." Balin said. Nori points at a carving in the wall above the door. The throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it sending out rays of light in all directions.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Duin's Folk. May the heart of the Mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin read the inscription on the carving.

"The throne of the King." Balin said as Bilbo looks up at it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and saw Thorin looking into my eyes. I Smile and he returns the smile.

"What is the thing above it?" Stacia asked.

"The Arkenstone." Balin said.

"Arkenstone. And what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin said. We all look at Bilbo. He looks shocked, but knew he had to do it.

AN: And I leave it there. We got to the Mountain and now next chapter will be Bilbo going to get the Arkenstone. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
